


Marche dans les Ténèbres

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dark, Dark Crack, Dark Humor, Evolution, Gen, Growing Up, Introspection, Magnificent Bastard, Manipulation, Mental Anguish, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Orochimaru is a creeper, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sasuke in Oto, Sasuke is fucked in the head, Snakes, Unreliable Narrator, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke a plongé dans l’obscurité en choisissant de trahir de de rejoindre le Son... Mais certaines décisions ont un prix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> « Sasuke a plongé dans l’obscurité... »  
> Hyuuga Neji – ch. 193

Le jour ou il avait décidé de rejoindre le Son, Sasuke ne s’était certainement pas attendu à ça.

 

Sasuke était quelqu’un d’intelligent et de lucide la plupart du temps, et connaissant la réputation d’Orochimaru, il s’était préparé à être testé dès le premier jour.

Le Serpent lui demanderait sans doute d’abattre un prisonnier, peut-être même un ninja de la Feuille, ou quelque chose du même acabit, histoire de prouver sa loyauté...

Cela ne posait pas de problème particulier à Sasuke. Les autres ninjas n’était rien pour lui, rien d’autre qu’un obstacle potentiel entre lui et Itachi. Et si éventuellement leur mort pouvait l’aider à devenir plus fort, à gagner sinon la confiance, du moins le crédit d’Orochimaru… hé bien il était déterminé à faire le nécessaire.

Ils n’étaient rien pour lui.

 

Et de fait, il ne s’était qu’a moitié trompé, et ce test là viendrait plus tard, plus durement qu’il ne s’y attendait. Mais pour le moment, rien de ce qu’il avait pu imaginer ne l’avait préparé à _ça._

Il adressa à la jeune servante qui se tenait devant lui un regard sans équivoque, le même genre de regard que si elle lui avait présenté un tutu rose et une paire de ballerines au lieu de ça.

 _Ça_ étant l’uniforme du Son : le bandeau frontal bien-entendu, la tunique beige-rosée, et surtout le _noeud_ en guimauve qui servait de ceinture…

Orochimaru était peut-être un putain de ninja de génie, mais au niveau du goût vestimentaire il ne valait pas mieux que Maïto Gaï.

_Il n’espère quand même pas que je vais porter ça, n’est-ce pas ?_

« Sasuke-sama, s’il vous plait ? »

La servante n’avait visiblement décodé le regard ‘C’est une plaisanterie, n’est-ce pas ?’, et à juger par son expression expectative, Orochimaru exigeait _bel et bien_ qu’il mette la tunique rose… et le nœud…

 

Sasuke hésita un instant : c’était probablement un test d’une manière ou d’une autre. Plutôt d’une autre d’ailleurs… Le Serpent ne faisait jamais rien sans motif ultérieur qui se révélait souvent passablement tordu…

Mais au final ça ne changeait pas grand-chose : tant qu’il serait vivant et en état de tenir un kunaï, Sasuke Uchiha ne passerait _pas_ une tunique tirant sur le rose, et _certainement pas_ un espèce de nœud géant ayant l’air tout droit sortit d’une confiserie.

 

Et c’est exactement ce qu’il répondit à la servante, bien que de manière moins imagée mais tout aussi définitive. La jeune fille baissa les yeux d’un air effrayé.

« Mais, Orochimaru-sama… »

Sasuke songea une fraction de seconde à invoquer les Règles de Conduite du Clan Uchiha comme prétexte, avant d’abandonner l’idée. Le sous-paragraphe six, alinéa b des Règles stipulaient pourtant clairement qu’un Uchiha ne portait _pas_ de couleurs tirant sur le rose, ou tout autre teinte susceptible de jurer avec son Sharingan (ce qui aurait été, il faut bien l’avouer, le comble de l’humiliation…) Et, quelque soit son sexe ou son âge, un Uchiha ne portait _en aucun cas_ de nœud. Que ce soit dans les cheveux, pour arrêter un bandage ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. En aucun cas.

Et si Itachi avait décidé d’humilier un peu plus le Clan en se baladant avec une cape ornée de petits nuages rouges (par tout les Dieux, des _nuages_!), grand bien lui fasse.  Sasuke n’en resterait pas moins au bleu marine, noir, blanc, beige, et éventuellement gris. Point.

Et Itachi pouvait même se peindre les ongles en violet si ça lui chantait, et aller en enfer ensuite (de préférence avec un Chidori logé dans le corps), il était toujours hors de question que lui, Sasuke, enfile ne serait-ce que pour une seconde l’un des ‘vêtements’ proposés par le Serpent tant que ceux-ci seraient rose ou nœud-nœutés.

 

La servante dû voir l’éclair dangereux dans les yeux du jeune homme, car elle battit en retraite, et revint finalement avec une tunique bleu nuit tellement foncée qu’elle tirait sur le noir et une longue ceinture beige.

Sasuke enfila la tenue, constatant avec soulagement que le col haut masquait le sceau maudit. Il récupéra également avec satisfaction sa pochette à kunaï et son étui à shuriken.

Puis, avec le sentiment diffus de franchir une frontière invisible, comme un point de non-retour, il noua lentement le bandeau du Son.

Il avait quitté Konoha, mais son combat avec Naruto avait été quelque chose de personnel. Juste entre lui et l’Idiot.

Porter sur le front un symbole autre que celui de la Feuille rendait la chose terriblement concrète… définitive.

 

Il observa un long moment le jeune homme dans la glace, celui qui portait le signe d’un village ennemi.

Puis il se détourna, un indéfinissable goût amer dans la bouche.

C’était le Chemin qu’il avait choisi.


	2. Chute

 

Le second test eut lieu quelques jours plus tard, alors qu’ils avaient quitté les catacombes où Orochimaru l’avait accueilli pour rejoindre le village du Son.

Jusque-là, le Serpent l’avait ignoré, le laissant aux bons soins de Kabuto et vaquant à des occupations dont le ninja médical n’avait rien voulu lui dire.

Sasuke n’était pas quelqu’un naturellement enclin à la patience, mais il était également loin d’être stupide, et la démonstration d’autorité derrière l’absence ne lui avait pas échappé. C’était une manière peu subtile d’établir que c’était Orochimaru qui était aux commandes, que c’était lui qui fixait les règles.

Sachant qu’il aurait été peu avisé de provoquer le Serpent alors qu’il avait besoin de son enseignement, Sasuke s’était contenté de quelques remarques incisives quand il n’était pas plongé dans un mutisme obstiné et l’enchaînement de six séries de katas suivis de trois heures d’entraînement aux armes.

Puis le troisième jour, Orochimaru était réapparu et ils étaient parti, Sasuke ne manquant pas de remarquer qu’aucun des cinq ninjas qui l’avaient aidé lors de sa fuite de Konoha n’était revenu.

Il ne le mentionna pas, mais il savait qu’Orochimaru savait qu’il savait.

 

Ils voyagèrent en silence, Orochimaru, lui, puis Kabuto fermant la marche. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sasuke pour réaliser que le rythme s’accélérait. Rapidement il dut concentrer toute son énergie uniquement pour se maintenir à la hauteur du Légendaire, le souffle court.

Et soudain, alors qu’il commençait sérieusement à envisager l’humiliante possibilité de lui demander de ralentir, Orochimaru s’arrêta net, dans une clairière dégagée.

« Attaque-moi, Sasuke-kun. » ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme n’eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, et en un battement de cœur, ses yeux étaient d’un rouge profond, terrifiant et envoûtant à la fois.

 

 

Le combat fut bref, et la défaite totale.

 

Orochimaru n’avait peut être plus l’usage de ses bras, mais il restait un combattant incroyable, et sa vitesse dépassait tout ce que Sasuke avait pu voir.

Il eut rapidement épuisé toutes ses techniques en vain : Katon, shuriken, taïjutsu, doubles ou même triples feintes… Orochimaru esquivait tout, et parvenait à le toucher sans lui laisser la moindre chance de riposter.

Quand il voulut utiliser le sceau maudit, le Légendaire secoua négativement la tête et se contenta de ricaner avant de se passer lentement la langue sur les lèvres, provoquant un regain de fureur chez Sasuke quand il réalisa que d’une manière ou d’une autre le Serpent pouvait contrôler son sceau.

 La fureur le submergea et il lâcha une barrière de flammes agrémentée d’une pluie de shuriken pour faire diversion. Puis, formant les sceaux du Chidori, il chargea.

 

Mais même le Sharingan ne suffisait pas face une telle vitesse, et quand la langue du Sannin jaillit, il ne put l’éviter. La langue d’Orochimaru s’enroula autour de son poignet en une prise de fer, déviant la main de Sasuke qui s’enfonça profondément dans le sol. Un spasme de dégoût parcouru le corps du jeune homme.

 C’était bien trop similaire à la manière dont Itachi l’avait stoppé, et cette pensée ne fit qu’attiser sa rage. Mais contrairement à son grand-frère, Orochimaru ne lui brisa pas le poignet, il ne voulait certainement pas risquer d’abîmer son futur corps.

Sasuke s’écrasa contre un arbre, et avant qu’il n’ait pu réagir, il était sur le ventre, un pied dans son dos le clouant au sol et la langue du Serpent autour de son cou.

Il se débattit farouchement, mais Orochimaru se contenta de rire, de son gloussement rauque et malsain, et il accentua la pression jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ait du mal à respirer.

« Alors, mon élève, que retiens-tu de la leçon d’aujourd’hui ? »

Sasuke serra rageusement les dents, et tenta en vain de saisir un kunaï. La pression sur sa cage thoracique augmenta encore, tandis que la langue du ninja renégat quittait son cou pour errer sur le bas de sa nuque.

« Alors ? »

Cette fois la voix du Serpent avait perdu toute inflexion plaisante. C’était une voix de commandement absolu. Une voix qui inspirait une peur viscérale.

La mâchoire de Sasuke se contracta de rage ; de dégoût envers Orochimaru, envers sa propre faiblesse. Avec obstination, il refusa de répondre encore un peu, avant que le manque d’air ne commence à faire apparaître des taches noires devant ses yeux.

« Alors ? 

- Que vous êtes rapide. »

_Il n’avait pas dit : ‘Que vous êtes le plus fort.’_

« Que vous êtes rapide _qui ?_  

- Que vous êtes rapide, Orochimaru-sama. »

Ce n’était pas la réponse que le Serpent attendait, Sasuke le savait, mais Dieu sait pourquoi elle sembla être au goût d’Orochimaru. Il rit de nouveau, cette fois d’un rire satisfait, et le poids de sa langue disparu des omoplates du jeune ninja.

« Bien… Tu apprends vite, mon élève. Mais tu as manqué une conclusion. Tu es peut-être fort, mais sans le sceau maudit tu ne vaudras rien face à Itachi. »

 

La pression se relâcha complètement et Sasuke pu se redresser, en dissimulant de son mieux ses jambes flageolantes et la rage qui le rongeait.

« Nous commencerons l’entraînement dès que nous serons au Son. 

- Bien, Orochimaru-sensei. »

 

***

 

 

Et le temps passa.

Orochimaru était un professeur impitoyable et terrible quand il s’occupait de Sasuke. Le reste du temps, il confiait le jeune homme à d’autres ninjas pour parfaire son entraînement, l’un spécialisé dans le taïjutsu et l’autre dans le genjutsu. Il voulait visiblement que son futur corps soit aussi polyvalent que possible.

Le rythme d’entraînement était tout simplement infernal, et si Sasuke avait été déçu de ne pas se voir tout de suite enseigner de techniques puissantes, la densité des enseignements qu’il recevait lui avait vite fait oublier ses griefs. Il se couchait le soir le corps rompu de fatigue physique, le Sharingan brûlant d’être resté trop longtemps activé pour enregistrer les techniques.

 Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait la certitude réelle de se rapprocher toujours un peu plus d’Itachi, et c’était cette conviction qui lui permettait de se relever encore et encore, alors même que la fatigue menaçait de le terrasser.

 

Konoha était presque oubliée, ou du moins il n’avait plus le temps ni l’énergie d’y penser. Et c’était très bien comme ça.

Le Son lui fournissait les moyens de rattraper son frère, lui permettait de ne vivre à nouveau que pour cela. Au Son il ne risquait plus de perdre son but des yeux comme cela avait été le cas.

Au Son il n’y avait pas d’équipe Sept, pas d’amis, pas de jeune fille aux cheveux roses ni de sensei pervers.

Pas d’Idiot à l’exaspérante blondeur et aux espoirs ridiculement optimistes pour se mettre entre lui et son rêve. Pour lui faire oublier l’espace d’un combat, d’une mission, d’une stupide dispute pour savoir si on irait au restaurant de ramen ou de sushi, qu’Itachi était quelque part dehors.

Et c’était mieux comme ça.

 

 

***

 

 

Le troisième test se révéla plus tardif que Sasuke ne l’avait anticipé. Bien plus tordu et difficile également.

Kabuto vint le chercher environs un mois après son arrivée au Son, et le guida dans une partie du complexe qu’il n’avait jamais encore visité. Les souterrains étaient profondément enterrés, et de haute sécurité, si le nombre de sceaux et de pièges que Kabuto désactiva pour ouvrir le passage était une quelconque indication.

Les installations que Sasuke découvrit étaient à mi-chemin entre le complexe de détention et le laboratoire haut de gamme.

Sauf que le tout était beaucoup plus sinistre qu’un labo ou une prison, même mis ensembles, n’auraient dû pouvoir l’être.

Kabuto le guida au travers des couloirs désertés jusqu'à une zone visiblement destinée aux ‘interrogatoires’.

« Où allons nous ? 

- Orochimaru-sama souhaite que vous assistiez à cet interrogatoire afin d’enrichir votre expérience. »

_Ben voyons…_

Pas un des muscles du visage de Sasuke ne frémit lorsqu’il répondit.

« Qui ? 

- Un ninja du Sable. Un espion très probablement. Il a été capturé non loin d’ici. »

 

 

L’homme était enchaîné à un siège de torture dans une position quasi horizontale. À en juger par son aspect, _l’interrogatoire,_ comme se plaisait à le nommer Kabuto, avait commencé depuis un bon bout de temps, mais sous les taches de sang qui maculaient la plaque de son bandeau frontal on distinguait encore le symbole gravé du sablier.

Le ninja avait le teint basané de ceux qui ont passé toute leur vie sous un soleil de plomb. Il avait la quarantaine passée, et étrangement le visage sous le sang éveilla une vague impression de familiarité chez Sasuke. Quand Kabuto entra, l’homme redressa la tête, et cracha dans la direction du médic.

Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke, son regard s’écarquilla, comme s’il voyait autre chose qu’un adolescent aux longues mèches noires et au visage bien trop pâle et trop dur pour son âge. 

« Uchiha ? »

Le ton était rauque, surpris.

Le visage de Sasuke resta de marbre et il ne répondit pas. Mais l’homme continuait, semblant avoir complètement oublié la présence de Kabuto.

\- Je croyais qu’ils étaient tous morts… mais… Tu es Uchiha n’est-ce pas ? Il est impossible de s’y tromper…

Un muscle frémit sur la mâchoire de Sasuke.

« Vous ne savez rien des Uchiha. »

C’était une affirmation désespérée, un déni.

L’homme toussa un peu de sang et laissa échapper un rire rauque, comme s’il lui manquait quelques cordes vocales.

« Tu es le fils de Mikoto n’est-ce pas ? Oui… Tu as son visage… tellement semblable. » Il toussa et ri de nouveau, d’un rire bien trop semblable à sa toux. « Tu dois être Sasuke c’est ça ?... Itachi… était plus vieux. Je croyais qu’il était le seul à avoir survécu… »

Les poings de Sasuke étaient serrés de toutes ses forces, les jointures blanches, et ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans ses paumes.

« Il n’a laissé que moi. »

Les mots étaient sortis avant qu’il n’ait pu les retenir. Le ninja l’observa un instant et se remit soudain à rire, du rire de celui qui sait qu’il va mourir, et qui s’en moque.

« Oh… Je vois… » Il toussa. « Ce n’était pas une épidémie alors… Le Clan le plus puissant de Konoha massacré par son jeune prodige… Je comprends qu’ils aient étouffé ça… » Les mains de Sasuke avaient commencé à trembler. L’autre continua. « Il y a bien eu des rumeurs… lorsque le nom d’Itachi est apparu dans le bingo book… mais je n’aurais jamais imaginé… »

Quelque part dans le ventre de Sasuke, le vieux dragon de la douleur infinie s’agitait à nouveau. Il lutta pour garder son calme entre la colère dévorante qui enflait et une curiosité saumâtre : cet homme, ce ninja qui allait mourir, avait connu sa mère… Suffisamment pour reconnaître le Uchiha en lui du premier coup d’œil.

Un frisson glacé le parcouru.

 

« Cela suffit. Il est temps de reprendre. »

La voix froide de Kabuto le tira de sa transe, coupant court à la confusion et lui épargnant toute décision.

Il passa le reste de l’interrogatoire adossé contre un mur dans l’obscurité, se mordant la langue jusqu’au sang, Sharingan activé pour disséquer chacun des mouvements du ninja médical.

 

« Il ne savait rien finalement. » constata Kabuto en s’essuyant les mains dans un torchon rougi. « Sasuke-sama, auriez-vous l’obligeance de l’achever pendant que je nettoies mes instruments ? »

Sasuke le fixa d’un regard écarlate.

« Vraiment ? Et en quel honneur ? »

Kabuto gloussa et remit ses lunettes en place.

« Je vois qu’on ne peut rien vous cacher Sasuke-sama… Effectivement, Orochimaru-sama aurait besoin d’une confirmation de votre loyauté. »

_Et comme par hasard un ninja allié à Konoha et ayant connu ma mère est tombé du ciel… Mais bien sûr…_

Sasuke haussa les épaules et tira un kunaï.

« Orochimaru-sama ne devrait pas s’inquiéter de ma fiabilité. »

_Ma loyauté va à mon rêve. À Itachi._

Il marcha jusqu’au ninja et, sans hésiter, lui trancha la gorge.

_Il n’est rien. Ma mère est morte depuis longtemps. Seul compte Itachi._

Itachi.

Un mois plus tard, les rêves commencèrent.


	3. Rêves, Regards et Serpents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Mon rêve repose dans le passé. »   
> Sasuke Uchiha

Comme tout le monde, Sasuke rêvait.

Enfant il avait eu de ces songes simples, clairs, qu’ont les petits quand ils sourient dans leur sommeil. Des rêves lumineux et banals qui s’évanouissaient au réveil.

Parfois le monstre sous le lit le réveillait, et son grand frère venait le consoler, restant assis à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu’il se rendorme d’un sommeil de plomb. Parfois il tuait tout les méchants ninjas, et sa mère lui souriait, et son père lui ébouriffait les cheveux et disait « Je n’en attendais pas moins de mon fils ».

 

Après le massacre les choses avaient changé.

Durant des mois et des mois, il s’était réveillé tremblant de terreur, terrassé par des cauchemars sans nom dans lesquels les yeux d’Itachi le poursuivaient. Les cauchemars s’étaient peu à peu espacés, au fur et à mesure que sa résolution de retrouver son frère aîné et d’arracher son Sharingan de ses orbites s’ancrait en lui, jusqu'à disparaître. Mais après ces nuits-là, il n’avait plus jamais rêvé. Et si son sommeil était encore troublé par des songes, il n’en gardait aucun souvenir, rien qu’un frisson désagréable au matin.

 

Depuis qu’il avait rejoint le Son, l’acuité de son Sharingan avait encore augmenté, gagnant en précision, en efficacité. En contrepartie étaient venu des maux de tête douloureux qui se manifestaient quand qu’il utilisait ses yeux intensément trop longtemps – ce qu’il faisait presque chaque jour.

Se souvenant que son père avait souffert des mêmes symptômes, Sasuke avait fini par mettre de côté sa fierté et mentionné les migraines du bout des lèvres à Kabuto. Et celui-ci avait mis au point un remède que le jeune homme prenait quand la douleur dans ses tempes devenait trop forte.

Il avait envisagé la possibilité que le Serpent fasse ajouter une drogue quelconque à ses médecines, parce qu’après tout, le rendre dépendant aurait été le meilleur moyen pour s’assurer qu’il ne tente pas de s’évader quand le moment de s’emparer de son corps serait venu…

Bien qu’il doute qu’Orochimaru prenne le risque de se retrouver avec un corps dépendant de quelque drogue que ce soit, il cessait parfois de prendre le médicament par acquis de conscience, juste pour s’assurer que seules les migraines revenaient, ce qui jusque-là avait été le cas.

Mais, découvrit-il, il n’y avait pas de remède pour _l’autre_ effet secondaire au développement du Sharingan. Pas de mixture miracle ni de méditation assez profonde, ni d’entraînement suffisamment intense pour les faire disparaître.

 

 

***

 

 

Ils vinrent progressivement.

 

Le Sharingan a la particularité d’enregistrer tous les stimuli visuels. Du simple reflet des feuilles de chêne quand le soleil les frappe de travers, à l’exacte couleur du sang tout juste versé, celui qui n’a pas encore commencé à noircir, en passant par cette expression fugitive de surprise qui se peint sur le visage d’un homme lorsque la lame pénètre la chair.

Le Sharingan enregistre tout. Et les cauchemars qu’il donne sont en technicolor.

 

La première nuit, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva debout au milieu de la rue, juste en dessous du symbole qui marquait l’entrée du quartier Uchiha. La lune pleine déposait sa pâleur argentée sur le paysage, mettant en relief la moindre tuile, la moindre pierre du chemin.

Donnant au sang cette teinte si particulière.

Exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Sauf que la scène _était_ réelle.

Elle avait la netteté de l’instant présent, il pouvait sentir sur sa peau la chaleur de ce soir là, et l’odeur cuivrée envahissait ses narines comme elle l’avait fait sept ans auparavant…

Et cette nuit-là, il regarda Itachi massacrer le Clan une fois de plus, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il regarda mourir ses grands parents, ses cousins et cousines, les jumeaux, à peine âgés de six mois. Il vit tomber ses parents, et contempla dans les yeux du frère qu’il avait chéri la certitude de sa propre mort.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il lui fallut une très longue douche et deux heures de taïjutsu forcené pour se sentir suffisamment fatigué pour oser retourner se coucher, et pour se convaincre que la vision n’avait été que cela : un mauvais rêve.

 

Le cauchemar revint plusieurs nuits de suite, le laissant à chaque fois couvert de sueurs froides, et au bout d’une semaine à ce rythme, il commença sérieusement à manquer de sommeil, sa capacité de concentration avait notablement diminuée, et il manqua plusieurs fois de se faire tuer parce qu’il n’avait pas esquivé correctement.

Mais il avait vécu pire lorsqu’il avait été prisonnier du Tsukuyomi d’Itachi, revivant sans fin cette même scène des mois auparavant. Et s’il ne s’était pas laissé briser à l’époque, il ne commencerait certainement pas aujourd’hui.

Il s’entraîna avec plus d’acharnement que jamais, refusant d’accorder une quelconque pensée à sa faiblesse, et les cauchemars du Sharingan se tarirent un temps.

 

 

Orochimaru semblait content des progrès de son élève, et à la grande satisfaction de Sasuke, il estima bientôt qu’il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

C’est Kabuto qui traça les symboles d’invocation sur le poignet gauche de Sasuke, exactement les mêmes que ceux qui ornaient le bras d’Orochimaru.

L’encre mêlée à son propre sang mordit sa chair comme de l’acide, manquant de réveiller le sceau maudit qui se mit à palpiter furieusement sur la nuque du jeune homme tandis que les virgules noires commençaient à se propager sur sa peau. Les deux brûlures se répondaient de manière intolérable, et il fallut à Sasuke toute sa volonté et sa fierté pour ne pas s’effondrer devant son mentor.

Dès que l’encre fut sèche, le Serpent exigea qu’il forme mes signes d’invocation, et bien qu’épuisé, Sasuke obtempéra. 

Il devait être bien plus drainé qu’il ne le pensait, car il du faire appel au sceau maudit pour achever l’invocation, mais dès le premier essai, il parvint à conjurer une longue vipère sinueuse, Nanigi, qui vint se lover contre sa peau et la chaleur du sceau.

Orochimaru rit avec satisfaction, de ce rire malsain qui hérissait tant Sasuke, et il passa sa main morte sur les cheveux du jeune homme qui recula comme s’il s’était brûlé, et lui jeta un regard qui aurait été menaçant s’il n’avait été aussi épuisé.

 

Cette nuit-là les rêves revinrent. Différents, mais bien pires d’une certaine manière.

Il était de retour dans le quartier Uchiha, et une fois de plus il assista impuissant à la destruction de sa vie.

Puis la scène changea.

Il faisait jour à présent, et le quartier Uchiha était désert, comme il l’avait été pendant sept ans.

Sasuke déambula dans les rues délabrées, et soudain, alors qu’il se retournait, Itachi fut là, enveloppé dans la cape de l’Akatsuki, un kunaï sanglant à la main, son masque impassible en place. Il parla de sa voix vide et désintéressée, sans intonation, comme si tout cela n’avait finalement aucune importance.

« Nous nous retrouvons donc à nouveau, mon chère petit frère insensé… Je vois qu’une fois de plus ta haine n’a pas été assez forte, n’est-ce pas ?  N’apprendras-tu donc jamais ? »

Et, au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, Sasuke baissa les yeux.

\- Peut-être as-tu besoin d’aide pour me haïr ? Le ramassis du Clan n’était-il pas suffisant ? Aurais-tu besoin de plus de motivation ?

Au sol, juste derrière Itachi, une flaque de sang poisseux s’élargissait, et au centre gisait le corps tordu d’une jeune fille. Ses yeux émeraude étaient révulsés, fixant le vide, et le sang qui jaillissait par saccades de plus en plus faibles du gouffre ouvert dans son cou avait teint de pourpre ses cheveux roses.

Le dragon dans le ventre de Sasuke se débattit désespérément, labourant les entrailles du jeune homme, et il se détourna en tremblant…

Uniquement pour poser les yeux sur un autre corps abandonné un peu plus loin. Celui d’un homme adulte, tombé sur le dos, qui fixait sans le voir le ciel pâle au-dessus de lui. Les cheveux gris poisseux de sang qui collaient à sa tempe gauche ne parvenaient pas à masquer le trou béant de son orbite.

La main d’Itachi se posa sur sa joue, froide, si froide… Et son frère lui fit doucement tourner la tête, jusqu’à ce qu’il regarde à nouveau dans le gouffre écarlate de ses yeux.

\- Le Sharingan appartient aux Uchiha, n’est-ce pas petit frère ? »

 

Le cauchemar revint.

Toujours le même et toujours différent. Répétitif, millimétré jusqu’au moindre détail mais aussi impossibles à dévier qu’un raz-de-marée ou qu’une éruption volcanique.

Parfois aux corps de Kakashi et de Sakura s’ajoutaient ceux de Lee, de Neji, d’Ino… De tous ceux qu’i avait connu. Celui de Naruto.

Et parfois tous rejoignaient ceux du Clan en un immense charnier. Et toujours Itachi se tenait au-dessus des corps, le fixant de son regard de braise et riant de sa faiblesse…

 

Une nuit, il rêva qu’il combattait Naruto à la vallée de la fin, que tout deux luttaient sous les embruns de la cascade. Mais au lieu de dévier le Chidori au dernier moment, la main de Sasuke s’enfonçait dans la poitrine de l’Idiot. Juste à l’endroit du cœur, et le regard de son ami s’éteignait dans une dernière expression de surprise, comme la flamme d’une bougie que l’on souffle.

Dans le cauchemar, il tuait Naruto de ses mains et se tenait debout au-dessus du corps, regardant le sang se diluer lentement dans l’eau en tourbillons graciles...

Paradoxalement, cette vision là ne lui fit pas tout à fait aussi mal que les autres. D’une certaine manière elle le réconforta presque, parce que même si la scène avait semblé si _réelle_ , il savait que ce moment où tout aurait pu basculer, que cet écueil-là avait été évité. Que l’Imbécile était toujours bien vivant quelque part, très certainement en train de s’acharner à apprendre une technique bien trop compliquée pour lui afin de le ramener par la peau du cou.

C’était probablement tordu, mais ce cauchemar paeticulier fut le plus facile à ignorer.

 

***

 

 

Si l’on excluait les rêves (et Sasuke le faisait avec une obstination qui lui aurait valu une médaille olympique s’il y avait eu une catégorie ‘entêtement’…), les choses se passaient plutôt bien.

Enfin aussi bien qu’on pouvait l’espérer pour un jeune homme qui avait vu son Clan massacré par son frère aîné, dont le but ultime était de retrouver ledit frère pour lui arracher les yeux, et dont le professeur se révélait être un Saninn dément avec une très nette attirance pour son corps et un goût certain pour les serpents…

Mais bref… si l’on oubliait _aussi_ cet aspect de la situation _…_  Les choses se passaient en définitive plutôt bien.

 

Orochimaru l’avait autorisé à partir de nouveau en mission, tant que celles-ci ne quittaient pas le Pays du Riz. C’était pour la plupart du temps des B, mais parfois il leur assignait des A, et les occasions de mettre ses nouvelles techniques à l’épreuve en combat réel étaient pour Sasuke une grande source de satisfaction, même s’il lui fallait pour cela subir la présence de Kabuto.

 _Heureusement_ , il n’était pas obligé de faire semblant de travailler en équipe avec le ninja médical, le Serpent estimant qu’une équipe n’était qu’une entrave aux talents de son jeune protégé, ce qui allait parfaitement à Sasuke. Il n’aimait pas Kabuto, mais ce n’était pas vraiment difficile de cacher son déplaisir derrière son habituel masque impassible quand la majorité de sa conversation se résumait par « Hn ».

En fait, la seule personne qu’il côtoyait régulièrement et dont la compagnie pour plus de trois minutes d’affilé ne lui donnait pas envie de l’encastrer dans la surface solide la plus proche était le professeur de Taïjutsu que lui avait assigné le Serpent. L’homme était un ninja aveugle, à l’âge indéfinissable et au long visage inexpressif. Il était froid et efficace, d’une rapidité incroyable, et surtout -ce qui était aux yeux de Sasuke sa plus grande qualité- il ne ressentait pas le besoin d’un bavardage permanent.

Ils s’entraînaient dans un silence qui convenait parfaitement à Sasuke, le professeur n’ouvrant la bouche que pour des conseils, ou plus souvent des critiques acérés. Le ninja se repérait principalement au son, et à son contact le jeune Uchiha dû apprendre à se mouvoir dans un silence quasi-total, sous peine de se voir réduire à l’état d’hématome ambulant. Il détestait cela, évidemment, mais cela n’avait fait que le motiver un peu plus, et au bout d’un mois de ce régime il se déplaçait avec la même rapidité et le même silence qu’un serpent se coulant parmi les herbes.

 

***

 

 

 

C’était un fait communément admit : les Uchiha n’étaient pas des gens loquaces.

Plutôt que d’utiliser leur ‘précieuse salive’ (dixit Naruto, juste avant que le poing de Sasuke ne l’envoi inspecter en détail le mur le plus proche) pour communiquer, ils préféraient souvent se contenter d’un ‘Hn…’ équivoque accompagné d’un regard vide.

Ou, s’ils étaient d’humeur à s’exprimer, un ‘Hn…’ équivoque accompagné d’un Regard Explicite…

Mais en vérité, si c’est ainsi que Sasuke se comportait avec tous les autres, tout ceux qu’il tenait obstinément éloignés de lui parce qu’ils n’avaient aucun intérêt, il avait toujours eut du mal à maintenir ses coéquipiers à distance… 

Les Regards n’avaient finalement jamais eu qu’un effet minimal sur eux… Kakashi semblait toujours en savoir bien plus que ce qu’il était censé, et d’une manière ou d’une autre, Naruto était quasiment le seul à pouvoir provoquer des réactions chez Sasuke, à vraiment pouvoir ouvrir une brèche dans la forteresse… Dieu sait pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose chez l’idiot blond qui le poussait à réagir… Naruto était tout le contraire de Sasuke : irritant, bruyant, maladroit, étrangement détesté, hyperactif et définitivement _orange…_

Et pourtant, sans réellement le réaliser, c’était de lui qu’il se sentait le plus proche….

Après la mort de ses parents, le jeune Uchiha avait vécu dans un univers de silence et de solitude, entouré de personnes qui louaient son talent, son efficacité, mais ne le voyaient pas vraiment. Et quand l’équipe 7, et plus spécifiquement Naruto avait commencé à se tailler un chemin dans sa direction, il avait fait la seule chose qu’il savait faire : les tenir à distance, parce qu’il avait oublié comment c’était de baisser sa garde, juste d’apprécier la compagnie de quelqu’un.

(Mais de toute manière, il n’appréciait pas leur compagnie...) Même si quand elle se mettait en colère et que ses yeux verts étincelaient, qu’elle souriait de ce demi-sourire si particulier, elle laissait parfois glisser le masque de jeune fille énamourée qu’elle portait pour attirer son attention, Sakura n’en était pas moins collante et obsédée par lui comme n’importe quelle autre kunoïchi… Donc non, il ne l’appréciait pas.

 Et même si Naruto cessait parfois d’être le cancre épuisant pour être simplement un jeune garçon qui connaissait lui aussi la douleur de la solitude, le seul à pouvoir lui arracher sans même qu’il s’en rende compte l’expression la plus proche d’un sourire qu’il était capable de produire, il ne l’appréciait pas non plus…

N’est-ce pas ?

 

Pendant un temps il avait réussi à y croire, à ne voir en eux que des équipiers dont il devait supporter l’encombrante présence, des équipiers qu’il n’aimait pas. Puis quand il avait sauvé Naruto au pays des Vagues, il avait réalisé que ce n’était pas tout à fait le cas. Et parallèlement sa rivalité et sa proximité avec Naruto avaient augmentées, et leurs combats étaient devenus à la fois plus violents et plus confiants, et Sakura laissait tomber le masque plus souvent…

C’était confus et compliqué, même pour lui, et il n’avait su que faire de tous ces sentiments contradictoires et non identifiés… Il avait presque accepté leur présence, accepté que peut être le fait de marcher à leurs côtés ne le rendait pas plus faible…

 Et puis Itachi était réapparu, et la bulle avait explosé. Les choses s’étaient infectées. La rivalité et la jalousie et la peur avaient submergé leur amitié, leur travail d’équipe.

Et il avait réalisé que d’une manière ou d’une autre ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, et les choses étaient devenues encore plus confuses et compliquées si c’était possible, ne lui laissant qu’un point d’ancrage : sa haine pour Itachi et la volonté irréductible de devenir plus fort. Rendant l’invitation d’Orochimaru bien plus séduisante qu’elle ne l’aurait été quelques mois auparavant.

Kakashi avait essayé de le retenir, mais même lui ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il connaissait peut-être la douleur de perdre tous ceux auxquels il tenait, mais ce n’était pas vraiment comparable. Il ne vivait pas au milieu des fantômes des siens –ou peut-être que si, mais Sasuke était trop jeune et trop perdu dans sa propre souffrance pour s’en rendre compte-, il ne se réveillait pas chaque matin avec gravé au fond du cœur une litanie de noms commençant tous par ‘Uchiha’.

C’est pour cela qu’il avait fait ce que les Regards n’avaient pas réussi à accomplir, et mis le plus de distance entre lui et l’équipe.

Ce n’était pas seulement une question de vengeance… c’était… ce qu’il fallait faire, parce que quelque part en lui le dragon ne pouvait tout simplement pas survivre comme ça, sans ce but qui était la seule chose qui lui donne la force de se lever le matin.

 Naruto et les autres auraient pu devenir un but, aussi. Mais cette perspective même était terrifiante. C’était trop risqué… Cela signifiait se placer en position de dépendance, et c’était quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre, parce que c’était faire preuve de faiblesse et que pour tuer Itachi il lui fallait devenir fort.

 Parce qu’eux aussi pouvaient mourir, et le laisser seul.

 

 

 

Sasuke avait forgé au long des années tout un arsenal de Silences Explicites et de Regards Lourds De Signification, qui lui épargnaient d’avoir à exprimer à haute voix ses sentiments à des gens dont il n’avait rien à faire sur des sujets qui ne l’intéressaient pas.

Le plus utilisé d’entre eux était le Regard par défaut : ‘Je Suis Un Bloc De Glace Et Vous Pouvez Toujours Essayer De Deviner Ce Que Je Pense’. Il y avait aussi le Regard ‘Mais C’est Pas Vrai Qu’est Ce Que Je Fous Là…’, quand Naruto commençait à se comporter comme un imbécile (c'est-à-dire souvent), que Sakura se pendait à son cou (souvent également), ou que Kakashi-sensei se mettait à ricaner bizarrement en lisant son bouquin porno (un peu plus rarement, mais c’est parce qu’il ne le faisait qu’en présence de son équipe…).

Il y avait le Regard ‘Bas Les Pattes’, réservé à son fan club (bon sang, même au Son ces fichus kunoïchis ne le lâchait pas… il devrait y avoir une loi contre ça…), et aussi le Regard ‘Je Commence A Me Faire Vraiment Chier’, celui ‘J’ai Failli Attendre…’.

Il y avait celui ‘Je Crois Bien Que Je Suis Heureux Mais Plutôt Mourir Que De l’Admettre’, quand il gisait épuisé aux côtés de Naruto après un entraînement, quand ils passaient une soirée au restaurant et que ses coéquipiers se chamaillaient vaguement sous la surveillance amusé de leur sensei… Toutes ces fois où il se sentait bien, protégé…

 Ce Regard là ne lui était d’aucune utilité ici...

Il y avait aussi le très efficace ‘Regard De La Mort Qui Tue’ (dosage savant entre le ‘Bas les Pattes’ et le ‘J’Espère Que Tu As Une Assurance Vie’), et sans grande surprise celui là se retrouva vite en passe d’être usé a force de l’utiliser.

Il était idéal pour garder les intrus à distance, tout les ninjas curieux se demandant ce qu’un Uchiha faisait aux côtés d’Orochimaru, ou tout simplement pour imposer le silence ou sa volonté à un interlocuteur peu coopératif.

 

Mais, réalisa-t-il rapidement, les serpents semblaient immunisés au Regard De La Mort Qui Tue.

Peut-être parce qu’eux-même avaient des yeux jaunes fendus de pupilles hypnotiques, ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement un truc de serpents, mais le fait était que le Regard Qui Tue les laissait complètement indifférents. Et pourtant ce n’était pas faute d’essayer…

 

Après son premier essai avec Nanigi, Sasuke avait invoqué pas mal d’autres serpents, certains beaucoup plus grands que la vipère gris-bleue (qui mesurait pourtant déjà cinq ou six bons mètres de long), d’autres plus petits, mais tous s’étaient révélés aussi difficiles à manier les uns que les autres. Les reptiles avaient un furieux sens de l’indépendance, et la plupart du temps il fallait les cajoler ou les menacer pour obtenir quoi que ce soit d’eux - les deux en alternance ne marchait pas si mal que ça, mais Sasuke digérait déjà mal d’avoir à _solliciter leur aide_ , alors quasiment les supplier...  De plus, dès qu’ils faisaient plus de deux mètres, les rampants exigeaient des _sacrifices_  ! Et humains en plus…

 

L’exception notable était Nanigi.

 

La première fois que la vipère s’était matérialisée à ses côtés sans qu’il ne l’invoque, il était en train de prendre sa douche.

Bien qu’intérieurement son premier réflexe ait été de sauter en glapissant sur la première serviette venue, il l’avait fixée froidement, sans sembler se soucier le moins du monde du monde de son habillement –ou plus exactement de son état de déshabillement.

« Il ne me semble pas t’avoir invoqué… », a-t-il sifflé sur un ton ‘période glaciaire’ à l’adresse du reptile qui s’était lové confortablement sur son tas de linge sale.

Pendant qu’il récupérait une serviette avec le plus de dignité possible et un regard à faire geler les enfers, Nanigi avait relevé sa longue tête triangulaire et émis l’équivalent serpentin d’un rire amusé.

Étrangement, son rire n’était en rien semblable à celui d’Orochimaru, ce en quoi Sasuke était plutôt reconnaissant. C’était un son doux et mouillé, un peu chuintant, mais qui en même temps contenait une bonne dose d’ironie.

« Ssssss… Les Serpents aussssi savent se servir de leur chakra, Sassssuke-kun… »

Tout en s’habillant, le jeune homme foudroya la vipère du regard.

« Oh, vraiment ? Si vous pouviez vous auto-invoquer librement, je pense que Manda serait actuellement en train de faire une razzia dans le village histoire de reconstituer son stock de ninjas pour le goûter… »

Nanigi pencha la tête et le fixa de son regard fendu. Un regard étrangement expressif pour un serpent, presque amusé, songea Sasuke, mais ce fichu reptile n’aurait pas pu choisir un autre moment pour venir lui faire part de ses considérations sur le chakra des serpents ?

Bon, OK, peut-être qu’il appréciait un peu Nanigi, la vipère avait un espèce d’humour grinçant qu’il trouvait vaguement rafraîchissant, et c’était de loin le serpent qui lui donnait le moins de mal quand il l’invoquait… Mais bordel ce n’était pas une raison pour apparaître pendant qu’il prenait sa douche !

Il était fatigué, ses tempes bourdonnaient douloureusement et sa patience s’annonçait encore plus courte que d’habitude.

 

« En effet Sassuke-kun, tu as tout as fait raison, c’est une technique… restreinte. Je ne peux m’invoquer qu’auprès de sseux qui sont liés à nous par le pacte de sang… et sous… ssertaines conditions. »

Sasuke s’agenouilla lentement sur son futon, et la vipère vint se placer face à lui, dressée de manière à ce que sa tête soit à la hauteur du jeune homme, qui ne put s’empêcher de trouver la scène un peu… surréelle.

Mais ce n’était certainement pas ce qui l’empêcherait de garder la main haute sur cette conversation. Nanigi était peut-être différent des autres serpents, mais il –ou elle ? - n’en restait pas moins aféodée à Orochimaru… C'est-à-dire à manier avec la plus grande méfiance.

« C'est-à-dire moi et Orochimaru-sama n’est-ce pas ? 

- Effectivement… 

\- … Et que fais-tu là ?»

À cette question, Sasuke sut qu’il avait mis dans le mille, parce que Nanigi hésita longuement avant de répondre.

« Je suis venu te proposer un pacte, Sasssuke-kun. 

- Un pacte, vraiment ?  Et pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait plus tôt ? »

La vipère ri à nouveau…

« Sshhh… vraiment, Sasuke-kun, ne t’a-t-on jamais appris à faire preuve de diplomatie ? »

Le regard du jeune homme révéla qu’il connaissait parfaitement les règles d’élémentaires de la courtoisie, et qu’elle pouvait bien être jetées aux orties pour tout ce qu’il en avait à faire. Il entendait clairement rester au contrôle de l’entretient.

\- Aaa… Bien… Je ne l’ai pas fait plus tôt parce que c’est un pacte important pour moi, et que je voulais être sûre de le conclure avec toi.

\- Tu n’as pas lié ce pacte avec Orochimaru ? »

Sasuke avait l’air un tout petit peu surpris et son expression s’assombrit encore quand la vipère sembla décider qu’il était temps de changer de position et vint se lover contre lui. La voix du jeune homme prit un accent menaçant.

« Nanigi, descend de là… 

- Hmmm… Vous les humains réagissez bizarrement… Je ne peux pas réguler ma température corporelle, gamin, et il fait plutôt froid dans ton appartement… Arrête de gigoter et laisse moi me réchauffer, c’est bien la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire. »

Sasuke se débattit instinctivement un instant, il n’était pas du tout habitué à voir son espace personnel envahi comme cela… En fait, pour être honnête, la dernière fois qu’il avait été en contact physique prolongé avec quelqu’un pour une raison autre qu’essayer de s’entretuer remontait probablement à avant le massacre. Et la sensation était terrifiante.

Les anneaux de Nanigi étaient lisses et satinés, coulants comme de la soie, et le poids de son long corps sinueux sur ses épaules était étrangement réconfortant, malgré le fait qu’il déclenchait dans la tête de Sasuke toute une série de signaux d’alertes dans la plus pure tradition ninja…

Les muscles tendus comme des cordes, prêt à se dégager au premier signe de duplicité, il resta immobile tandis que la vipère s’installait confortablement.

« Alors ? 

- Non, je ne l’ai pas conclu avec Orochimaru… Et ce n’est pas le genre de pacte qui l’intéresserait de toute manière… 

- Ksss… Si tu daignais être un peu plus explicite… »

Nanigi redressa la tête le long de l’épaule du jeune homme, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient nez à nez et siffla doucement, visiblement amusée.

« Surveille tes manières Sasuke-kun, tu n’es qu’un serpenteau et je peux encore changer d’avis… 

- ... 

- C’est un pacte d’invocation, entre toi et moi. Tu peux faire appel à moi spécifiquement n’importe quand, et je ne demanderais aucun sacrifice d’aucune sorte. »

Sasuke renifla et eut soudain l’air très méfiant – c'est-à-dire encore plus méfiant que d’habitude.

« Si tu me dis qu’il n’y a aucune contrepartie je ne te croirais pas. »

Nanigui parvint à avoir l’air offensé.

« Shh… évidement qu’il y a une contrepartie gamin… En échange je peux m’invoquer auprès de toi quand je veux. »

Le jeune homme resta un instant silencieux.

« Pourquoi ? 

- Pourquoi quoi ? »

Sasuke sembla un instant peser la question.

« Pourquoi t’invoquer dans notre monde?  Et pourquoi veux-tu te lier à moi et non à Orochimaru ? 

- Hum… la dimension d’origine des serpents n’est pas vraiment un endroit très accueillant… C’est agréable de pouvoir venir se réchauffer les écailles ici de temps en temps, et puis vous avez des casses croûtes assez intéressants… »

Sentant le regard de Sasuke fixé sur elle avec cette intensité silencieuse semblable à la morsure du feu qui le caractérisait, la vipère ricana de nouveau.

« Non, non, ne t’y méprends pas... Je ne me nourris pas d’humains… Ils ont un goût exécrable…

- Je n’en ai rien à faire. 

- Shhh… Mais tu n’aimes pas cela… Je vois ton regard quand Orochimaru fait des sacrifices aux autres… Enfin bref… Ton monde est agréable, et j’aime avoir de la compagnie bipède. Quant à t’avoir choisit… Hé bien tu as de la chance, je t’aime bien. 

- ... 

- Et puis… Tu me rappelles quelqu’un. » Nanigi hésita à nouveau, avant de continuer d’une voix à la prononciation lente et liquide, presque réflective. « C’était un grand ninja, et un ami… Orochimaru n’est pas un bon partenaire… L’autre… il a été le tout premier à nous invoquer… et… d’une certaine manière tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

 

Sasuke resta un temps silencieux, assimilant les informations, et parce qu’il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ce qu’il ressentait confusément comme un aveu important.

Visiblement Nanigi n’appréciait pas plus Orochimaru que lui, et la perspective de pouvoir faire appel à elle n’importe quand sans avoir à se soucier d’être obéit était plutôt intéressante. À chaque fois qu’il avait combattu aux côtés de la vipère, il avait apprécié sa force et sa rapidité de réaction. Contrairement à ses semblables, Nanigi semblait se servir de son cerveau lors des combats, sans se contenter de foncer droit devant et de tuer le plus de monde possible.

 

« Y’a-t-il un moyen de rompre le pacte ? 

- Oui, il te suffirait de détruire le parchemin, et je ne pourrais plus venir. 

- … OK. J’accepte. 

- Ho ? 

- Mais à une condition. Si tu t’invoques et que je te demande de repartir parce que ce n’est pas le moment, tu le fais. 

- Shhh… Bien, mais pas deux fois de suite.

- … Ca semble acceptable. 

- Vendu. »


	4. Infiltrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : torture suggéré & violence envers un enfant.

Sasuke n’arrivait pas à dormir.

 

Il se retourna pour la dixième fois en deux minutes et repoussa les couvertures qui collaient à sa peau, puis, trente secondes plus tard, se retourna de nouveau.

Une fois n’est pas coutume ce n’étaient pas les cauchemars qui le tenaient éveillé, ni même les courbatures vrillant ses muscles malgré les étirements sans fin qu’il pratiquait à la fin de chaque série d’exercices…

Avec un grognement, il se redressa finalement. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas cette nuit.

 

Sans provoquer le moindre craquement des lattes du parquet, il quitta le futon et se redressa dans l’obscurité, sentant la moiteur de la nuit l’envelopper plus efficacement que ne l’auraient fait les draps. En silence il navigua dans l’obscurité de l’appartement qu’il occupait jusqu’à la kitchenette spartiate et se servit un verre de lait à tâtons.

_C’était évident. Ca aurait dû me sauter aux yeux, j’aurais dû réaliser._

Et pourtant il n’avait rien vu, alors que tous les indices étaient là. Il n’avait rien vu, rien compris.

Parce que chercher à voir aurait été la preuve que d’une manière ou d’une autre l’Autre lui importait, et ça, il n’avait pas voulu l’admettre –il ne voulait toujours pas d’ailleurs, et quand Sasuke avait arrêté sa volonté sur quelque chose, il fallait un évènement majeur du genre ‘fin du monde’ pour le faire changer d’avis. Mais ça ne modifiait rien au fait qu’il n’avait absolument rien vu venir.

 

 _Kyuubi_. Naruto était le porteur du Kyuubi _._  
  


Tout s’expliquait maintenant qu’il avait la pièce manquante.

 Et elle était de taille… - en fait à peu près celle d’une montagne, et au lieu des banals crantages des pièces manquantes normales, elle avait neufs queues qui complétaient parfaitement les trous jusques là incompréhensibles de l’étrange puzzle, tous les faits qui pris seuls ou même ensembles n’avaient eu aucun sens et semblaient à présent le narguer…

Les marquages faciaux. L’extraordinaire endurance et les capacités de guérison tout aussi incroyables. Le terrifiant chakra écarlate doté d’une volonté propre qu’il avait attribué à une quelconque faculté génétique transmise par les parents de l’Idiot.

La solitude et les regards mêlés de haine et de peur des villageois qu’aucun gamin, aussi fauteur de trouble soit-il, n’aurait jamais dû pouvoir attirer par sa simple existence.

Et maintenant qu’il y repensait, l’anniversaire de Naruto tombait le jour des commémorations de la mort du Yondaïme, n’est ce pas ?

 

Il avait été aveugle et cela l’irritait profondément, presque autant que la manière mielleuse et condescendante dont Orochimaru avait laissé échapper l’information. (Non pas qu’il doute une seule seconde que cela n’ait été parfaitement délibéré, évidemment…)

Il avait gardé un visage absolument inexpressif, et consenti à la nouvelle l’exact attention qu’il était censé lui accorder : le même intérêt que l’on porte aux informations sur les techniques d’un ennemi potentiel.

D’un air tout à fait neutre, il avait posé des questions précises sur la nature du lien, l’impact que cela avait sur les capacités de Naruto, sur sa force.

Des images du combat à la vallée de la fin lui étaient revenues, éclairées par cette nouvelle lumière.

Les paroles de Naruto. Les siennes.

_Je suis plus spécial que toi._

 

Orochimaru lui avait expliqué d’une voix presque chantante ce qu’il savait sur le sceau incroyablement complexe du Yondaïme, sur les précédents jinchûriki, avant de préciser qu’il était très difficile de prédire comment le sceau évoluerait dans le temps, et si la connections de l’Idiot avec le Kyuubi s’amplifierait ou non.

Il avait ensuite soupiré, penché la tête d’une manière que Sasuke n’avait pu définir que comme «prédatrice» et avait ajouté de sa voix sifflante qu’au vu des problèmes que Naruto lui avait déjà posés, il aurait dû l’éliminer la première fois qu’il en avait eu l’occasion.

Il n’avait pas prononcé les mots suivants, mais le sous-entendu avait été clair : il souhaitait que _Sasuke_ le fasse la prochaine fois qu’ils se trouveraient face à face.

Il voulait le Mangekyou évidement, et Sasuke était à peu près certain que lui n’aurait pas de meilleur ami à tuer pour l’activer une fois qu’il aurait son corps, quand Itachi serait mort.

C’était un accord muet. Orochimaru apportait à Sasuke le pouvoir, la force de tuer son frère aîné, et en échange, Sasuke lui laissait son corps ensuite. Du moins en théorie.

Il n’avait pas d’idées arrêtées sur l’Après – voir pas d’idées du tout, au-delà de la mort d’Itachi n’existait qu’un brouillard flou sans plus d’ancrage en quoi que ce soit - mais la perspective d’abandonner son corps au Serpent ne l’enthousiasmait pas outre mesure. Parce que ça aurait bien trop ressemblé à une défaite, et que l’idée seule d’Orochimaru dans son corps lui donnait la nausée ainsi que l’envie furieuse d’enfoncer un Chidori dans la poitrine du Sannin. Et ce n’était certainement pas pour ses beaux yeux (jaunes) qu’il tuerait Nauto. Si Itachi et ses provocations n’avaient pas réussit à le pousser sur ce chemin là, alors ce n’était pas le Légendaire qui y réussirait.

 

Au final il n’avait rien dit, mais il avait mentalement acquiescé : en toute objectivité les choses auraient été infiniment plus simples sans Naruto. Pour une masse corporelle somme toute peu importante, l’Idiot s’était révélé une source d’ennui proprement intarissable. Sa capacité de nuisance était des kilomètres au dessus de ce qu’elle aurait dû être s’il avait prêté une quelconque attention aux plus basiques lois de la proportionnalité – mais ce n’était pas comme si Naruto s’était jamais préoccupé de respecter quelque loi que ce soit, de toute manière…

Avec un soupire silencieux il déposa le verre à présent vide dans l’évier et, toujours sans allumer la lumière, s’appuya sur le rebord de la table.

Il avait essayé de méditer plus tôt dans la soirée, en vain. Et il était prêt à parier le kunaï planqué sous son oreiller _et_ celui maintenu par un fin holster sous son short de nuit que s’il tentait de se concentrer sur l’un des parchemins hors d’âge qu’Orochimaru lui avait donné à décoder, il ne se passerait pas cinq minute avant qu’il soit de nouveau distrait. Très probablement par une nuisance orange dotée d’un encombrant passager clandestin, qui viendrait allègrement piétiner et les runes anciennes et sa tranquillité d’esprit.

Pourquoi fallait il que même ici, à des jours de marches de Konoha, ce qu’il avait laissé derrière lui revienne le poursuivre ?

_Maudit sois-tu Naruto._

En temps normal il aimait ces recherches intellectuelles. C’était une tâche difficile mais concrète. Calmante. Il pouvait passer des heures plongé dans un parchemin poussiéreux, à décrypter une technique oubliée. Mais pas aujourd’hui ; aujourd’hui le sceau maudit commençait à pulser douloureusement sur sa nuque, menaçant d’échapper à son contrôle au fur et à mesure qu’il s’enlisait dans ses pensées et ces sentiments inutiles, alors que son esprit aurait dû être clair et inébranlable, fixé sur Itachi.

 

Sans jamais troubler le silence qui régnait, il attrapa un rouleau de tissu propre sur l’étagère, et entreprit de refaire ses bandages – ceux de la veille étaient raidis de poussière, de sueur et de sang : irrécupérables. Il les avait jeté sans même chercher à les laver.

Quand il eut fini de bander ses chevilles, il passa aux mains, avec une sûreté née de l’habitude. Au moment où il glissait trois sembon dans les boucles de tissus le long de ses avant-bras, un pic de chakra tout proche le tira du mode automatique dans lequel il s’était immergé.

Avant que son cerveau n’ait eu le temps de réagir et qu’il n’identifie la nature de l’énergie, les réflexes conditionnés par dix ans d’entraînement avaient joués, et le sembon disparu dans l’ombre au dessus du réfrigérateur, là d’où venait le chakra intrus.

« ... Je t’ai déjà dis de ne pas apparaître comme ça. Un de ces jours tu te retrouvera avec un losange en forme de kunaï entre les deux yeux, et tu seras bien avancée. »

Le sembon roula sur le toit du réfrigérateur, et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sec, suivit de près par un long corps sinueux qui atterrit avec souplesse, comme une corde qui touche le sol.

Nanigi eut ce que Sasuke avait fini par identifier comme l’équivalent serpentin d’un haussement d’épaule – une contraction des muscles puissants sous les écailles - et se coula sur la table jusqu’au jeune homme qui avait à présent passé un large pantalon de toile noire et un T-shirt de la même couleur - à col haut évidement.

« Ravi de te voir aussi, Sasuke-kun. 

- Hn. 

- J’ai soif. »

Le jeune homme lui accorda l’ombre d’un Regard Qui Tue et sortit une assiette creuse qu’il remplit de lait avant de la poser sur la table non loin de la vipère, puis il retourna au futon pour récupérer sa poche d’arme qui était posée sur le bord de sa couche, à porté de main.

« Entraînement nocturne ? 

- … 

- Tu sais, vos corps d’humains sont ridiculement fragiles, tu devrais te reposer un peu… Cela fait combien de temps que tu n’as pas eu une nuit complète de sommeil ? »

- Hn. 

- Je n’ai pas envi que mon invocateur passe l’arme à gauche avant que j’ai pu profiter correctement de mon nouveau pacte. 

- … 

- Je vois… Bon, quel est le problème ? Ce n’est pas ton Sharingan, sinon ton chakra serait concentré dans tes yeux… 

- … 

- Tu as le droit de répondre, tu sais… 

- Tais-toi. »

Nanigi releva la tête de la soucoupe de lait et goûta l’air de sa langue.

Depuis qu’ils avaient signé le contrat, elle s’était invitée une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, et Sasuke avait fait appel à elle quatre ou cinq fois de plus.

La vipère était loquace, mais, à la grande surprise de Sasuke, étonnamment perceptive quand à son état d’esprit. Il s’était plusieurs fois surpris à lui faire part de fragments de ses pensées – rien d’important heureusement, il s’était toujours repris à temps - mais rien que l’impulsion était déstabilisante.

Il s’était habitué à la présence affûté et gouailleuse de la vipère, et peut-être le fait qu’elle ne soit pas un être humain rendait-il plus acceptable le fait de se dévoiler face à elle.

« … Ce n’est rien. J’ai juste découvert… quelque chose de… surprenant ( _Ho, bel euphémisme, bravo Sasuke…)_ sur quelqu’un que je croyais bien connaître. 

- Et ? 

- Et rien. J’aurais dû m’en rendre compte. 

- Ca aurait changé quelque chose ? 

- NON !... Non. Evidement pas. » _Il aurait toujours été l’Idiot, et je serais parti quand même._

« Alors ? 

- Si j’avais su, j’aurais… " _J’aurais quoi ?_ « Il suffit. Cette conversation est terminée. 

- Si ça n’aurait rien changé pour toi, est ce que pour Naruto ça aurait changé quelque chose ? 

- Il… » Sasuke s’interrompit et fit face au reptile avec dans les yeux une lueur qui aurait probablement terrifié n’importe qui d’assez censé pour écouter les hurlements d’alerte de son subconscient. « Qu’est ce que tu as dis _?_  » Contrairement à ce qu’exprimait le feu vacillant au fond de son regard, sa voix était certes dangereuse et tranchante comme la lame d’un katana, mais calme et maîtrisée. «  _Comment sais-tu cela ?_  »

« Sss… Tu parles dans ton sommeil lorsque tu fais des cauchemars Sharingan, Sasuke-kun. »

Le jeune homme tressaillit comme si on l’avait giflé, et pâlit sensiblement. Il n’aurait pas été capable de faire l’expression «horrifié» pour sauver sa vie, mais à cet instant, il s’en approchait aussi près qu’il en était capable.

«  _Quoi ? »_ Le sembon qu’il avait en main se cassa en deux avec un bruit sec, mais il ne sembla pas le réaliser.

Parler dans son sommeil était un facteur risque terriblement dangereux pour un ninja. Sans compter les faiblesses qu’il pouvait laisser échapper. C’était monter sa vulnérabilité.

Sans avoir l’air de remarquer la tempête qui dansait dans les prunelles sombres du jeune homme, la vipère siffla doucement et continua.

« En fait ce n’est pas exactement parler. Tu restes silencieux, mais tu articules les mots… » Sa langue goûta de nouveau l’air. « Nous les serpents sommes experts à deviner le souffle d’un murmure… »

La main crispée sur le sembon se relâcha et vint se poser à plat sur la table.

« Qu’est ce que je dis d’autre ? »

La voix était toujours aussi composée, mais un peu plus rauque qu’à l’ordinaire.

« Pas grand-chose. Des noms surtout. Itachi. Naruto.»

Le corps de Sasuke était tendu comme un arc, à craquer, le visage perdu derrière les mèches d’ébènes qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

Puis il redressa la tête, et le moment de vulnérabilité passa.

« Bien. Merci de m’avoir prévenu. Le sujet est clôt, je vais m’entraîner. »

 

Avant qu’il n’ait atteint la porte, Nanigi s’était laissé glisser de la table et l’avait rejoint.

« J’ai faim. 

- … Il y a un nid de rats quelque part dans le bâtiment administratif. Fais comme chez toi. 

- Des ratssss ? Nonnonon… C’est teeellement commun. Je veux du lapin. 

\- … Hé bien va chasser dans les bois si ça te tente. »

Ils avaient quitté l’immeuble, et se déplaçaient à présent dans les rues désertes du village du Son. Sasuke se mouvait avec la grâce et le silence d’une panthère se fondant parmi les ombres qui buvaient toute forme. Sans coup férir ils passèrent non loin d’un chuunin qui montait la garde et ne se rendit compte de rien, avant d’atteindre un bosquet à l’orée du village.

Nanigi disparu littéralement dans les herbes hautes – un instant elle était là, le suivant plus personne - et après quelques secondes d’hésitation, Sasuke prit la direction de son terrain d’entraînement favori, une petite clairière près d’un amas rocheux bien plus profond dans la forêt.

 

 

***

 

Ce soir là, il ne l’atteignit jamais.

La présence quelque part sur sa droite d’une patrouille le força à s’arrêter, puis à prendre discrètement la tangente lorsqu’il s’avéra que les ninjas se dirigeaient plus ou moins dans la direction de son terrain d’entraînement. S’il se souvenait bien des schémas de ronde qu’il avait mis un point d’honneur à mémoriser au tout début de sa présence au Son, ils feraient un arc de cercle et reviendraient par l’Est.

Avec un froncement de sourcil irrité, il quitta d’un bond la branche sur laquelle il s’était tapis dès qu’ils furent passés – incompétents, pas un seul d’entre eux n’avait fait preuve ne serais-ce que d’un soupçon…

Il ne pourrait pas s’entraîner là-bas ce soir – enfin si, il pourrait, mais pas sans les alerter, et il ne se sentait absolument pas d’humeur à justifier sa présence dans les bois à une heure du matin, ni quoi que ce soit du même genre.

 

L’une des premières chose qu’il avait fait en arrivant au Son avait été de reconnaître le terrain. De jour évidement, mais aussi de nuit, afin d’être à même de s’orienter sans problème en cas de besoin.

Aussi son corps prit-il automatiquement le relaie pendant qu’il bondissait entre les troncs lisses – un saut, puis un autre, expirer, localiser la patrouille, un saut, inspirer, expirer, localiser la patrouille, un saut, inspirer, expirer, modifier le flux de chakra sur son pied droit qui ripe sur une branche déjà humide de rosé, localiser la patrouille, inspirer, un saut…

Quand la patrouille fut suffisamment loin et qu’il redressa la tête, ses pas l’avaient mené dans une partie de la forêt pourtant proche du village, mais que l’on évitait soigneusement en temps normal.

C’était là que se trouvait le complexe d’interrogation.

 

En silence il se rapproche de la forme sombre du bâtiment qui se découpait à peine parmi les arbres. Sa curiosité avait été éveillée : c’est là qu’Orochimaru passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu’il ne dirigeait pas le Son ou qu’il n’était pas occupé à imaginer de nouveaux moyens tordus pour pousser le jeune homme dans ses derniers retranchements…

Il se déplaça pour se rapprocher de l’entrée, tout ses sens en alerte, fouillant l’obscurité à la recherche du garde qu’il savait être là.

L’esquisse d’un plan d’action se formait dans son esprit.

 

Orochimaru était absent du village, cela il en était certain. Son sensei finalisait les détails du ralliement au Son d’un petit clan de guerriers du Pays de la Brume. Sasuke avait assisté à la majorité des négociations et put admirer les stupéfiantes qualités politiques du Légendaire : l’homme avait un don extraordinaire pour rallier les minorités autour de lui.

Les Shenlong étaient les gens du voyage de la Brume, leurs capacités physiques leur assuraient des emplois semblables à ceux des ninjas en tant de paix, mais ils étaient unanimement désignées comme la faute de tout les maux lorsque les troubles revenaient – lesdits troubles étant cette fois-ci principalement le fait des agissement d’Orochimaru et de la tentative pour renverser Konoha, soit dit en passant…

Le Sannin leur avait ouvert les portes du Son, leur promettant la liberté et le même respect que celui dû à n’importe quel ninja en échange de leurs services.

Il était leur sauveur, et ils se battraient pour lui plus fanatiquement que n’importe qui d’autre.

Sasuke avait observé les négociations avec fascination, notant pour un éventuel usage ultérieur la manière qu’Orochimaru avait d’imposer sa présence en un regard, son habileté à trouver et actionner les leviers des gens, et en quelques mots d’en faire des pions consentants pour son échiquier grandeur nature.

On pouvait dire ce qu’on voulait – et il y avait effectivement beaucoup à dire - mais Orochimaru était un putain de meneur d’homme, doté d’un charisme à déplacer les montagnes.

Pour la conclusion des négociations toutefois, le Serpent était parti seul, et Kabuto était dieu sait ou en mission spéciale –Sasuke avait réalisé quelques mois auparavant qu’on ne se méfiait jamais assez de Kabuto, et depuis il essayait de toujours savoir où il se trouvait. C’était difficile, le ninja médical était plus insaisissable et plus élusif qu’un courant d’air.

 

Tapit dans l’ombre, le jeune homme repéra l’homme de garde au bout d’une minute d’observation attentive de l’entrée et de ses environs : il était immobile le long du mur, presque fondu à la pierre.

Sans crier victoire, Sasuke continua à scruter les alentours, le couvert des arbres, pendant de très longues minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’un léger froissement dans les feuilles d’un arbre et l’acuité de son Sharingan ne lui révèlent la position du second garde, quasiment invisible parmi les feuillages.

Ce n’était pas une quelconque procédure standard, mais son instinct l’avait taraudé de manière presque physique et un double piège comme celui-ci était tout à fait dans le style d’Orochimaru. Typique, vraiment.

 

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas le faire… »

La seule chose qui retint Sasuke de bondir de surprise et de dégringoler de sa branche fut ses réflexes.

Et puis aussi le fait qu’un Uchiha ne dégringolait _pas_ de surprise, point. (Règle 37, alinéa 4b du code de conduite du clan Uchiha). C’était juste… non _._

Au lieu de quoi il se raidit et jeta un regard en coin à la zone d’obscurité dans laquelle Nanigi avait brusquement fait son apparition, tête en bas, pendant d’une branche plus haute. Sa présence était froide et dangereuse. La présence de la prédatrice qu’elle était, et même s'il ne la craignait pas, Sasuke se sentit tout à coup tout à fait reconnaissant du fait qu'elle soit son alliée plutôt que son ennemi.

« Silence, rampante », maugréa t’il en agrémentant le grognement d'un regard torve.

« Ssss… Pour ce que j’en dit… C’est une mauvaise idée. Même toi tu devrais le savoir, serpenteau. Orochimaru-sama n’apprécierait pas du tout. 

- Oh, tu t’inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c’est touchant…

- Tsh… A ton aise. Mais tu vas forcément le regretter. »

Et sans plus argumenter, la vipère se replia sur elle-même et remonta dans l’obscurité où elle disparu.

 

 

Jusque là, la décision de Sasuke n’avait pas vraiment été arrêtée entre céder à la dangereuse impulsion qui l’attirait vers le bâtiment et la perspective d’aller s’entraîner ailleurs.

Nanigi avait raison : c’était non seulement risqué, mais aussi stupide, parce que si le Sannin l’apprenait, il _serait_ furieux, et alors il n’osait même pas imaginer quels châtiments Orochimaru imaginerait pour lui…

Mais d’autre part il n’avait jamais laissé sa peur de qui que ce soit paralyser ses décisions et il ne commencerait pas aujourd’hui.

Il détestait cette part de lui-même qui se tétanisait, le souffle court, lorsque son professeur relevait la tête de ses livres, et que soudain ce n’était plus l’érudit passionné mais le tueur sans inhibition aucune qui le fixait. Il haïssait cette seconde durant laquelle il était incapable de réagir, comme l’enfant prit dans le regard du serpent, dans les yeux rouges d’Itachi, avant que sa volonté ne reprenne le dessus et qu’il ne retrouve son contrôle.

 Ces moments étaient brefs et Sasuke les enfouissait rageusement au plus profond de lui-même, sous les souvenirs inutiles qui ne voulaient pas disparaître, sous la fierté, sous la haine oblitérante du dragon.

 

En silence il inspira lentement, retint son souffle en comptant sept battements de cœur, puis expira. Il répéta l’exercice apaisant plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce que le dragon soit rendormi et la brûlure sur sa nuque apaisée.

Bien.

De toute manière il ne se ferait pas prendre, et quand bien même, ce serait simplement la preuve que ses capacités d’infiltration n’étaient pas encore suffisantes – et dans ce cas, tout châtiment serait mérité.

 

En trente secondes, il fut au-dessus de la seconde sentinelle, les doigts verrouillés dans les sceaux d’un très léger genjutsu, suffisamment faible pour que le garde ne se rende compte de rien, avant de se laisser tomber, les yeux dans ceux de l’homme.

Ajouté au genjutsu, le pouvoir hypnotique de son Sharingan était suffisant pour le plonger dans un sommeil éveillé au moins cinq bonnes minutes – c'est-à-dire quatre de plus que ce qu’il lui faudrait pour passer la première sentinelle et entrer, si tout se passait bien. Il faudrait au moins une bonne explosion pour sortir l’homme de sa torpeur avant que l’hypnotisme ne se dissipe naturellement, ne lui laissant que la vague impression d’avoir somnolé.

 

 _Douze secondes_.

 Il relança le genjutsu, cette fois-ci sur l’autre, et dès que l’homme eut tourné la tête il ancra son regard dans le sien.

 _Vingt quatre secondes_.

 L’expression du ninja se brouilla, et il s’affaissa contre le mur tandis que Sasuke franchissait la dangereuse zone de pleine vue en évitant les parchemins explosifs disséminés sur le sol.

 _Trente cinq secondes_.

Le champs de mine passé, il se plaça face à la porte, et reproduisit le long enchaînement de sceaux que Kabuto avait effectué la première fois qu’il était venu dans le bâtiment. Il n’avait pas activé son Sharingan et le ninja médical n’avait sans doute pas cru qu’il pourrait se souvenir de la série complète. Il avait eu tors.

_C’est quitte ou double. Si les codes ont été changés…_

Mais la porte bascula silencieusement sur ses gons, et il se glissa par l’ouverture étroite avec un soupire de soulagement.

 _Cinquante trois secondes_.

Il était dedans.

 

***

 

 

Au début il se déplaça facilement, ouvrant puis refermant avec une relative aisance les sceaux complexes qui barraient le passage et qui auraient carbonisé – ou noyé, ou simplement balayé - n’importe qui si mal désactivés.

Puis il parvint à l’embranchement où Kabuto avait pris à droite pour les mener dans le secteur «interrogation».

Là il hésita un instant, accroupi dans les ombres fluctuantes projetées par les torches au feu violacé. Il n’y avait rien qui l’intéresse dans la section interrogation, mais il était à peu près sûr que quelque part dans le bâtiment se trouvait la tanière – le mot était juste- d’Orochimaru.

Il n’était pas certain de ce qu’il y trouverait, mais quitte à s’introduire, autant le faire jusqu’au bout, et dans les règles de l’art.

Et avec un peu de chance tomber sur la bibliothèque bourrée de parchemins hors d’âges décrivant des jutsu tout aussi anciens (et probablement aussi puissant qu’ils étaient oubliés) qu’il était certain de découvrir tôt ou tard.

Et puis il était peut-être bien un peu curieux de savoir ce que faisait Orochimaru des nuits sans fin qu’il passait bouclé dans le bâtiment.

 

Il avait entendu les rumeurs bien sûr, les gardes qui murmuraient entre eux lorsqu’ils se croyaient hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais comme tout ouï-dire les récits étaient vagues, imprécis et très certainement très exagérés. Et de toute manière il n’avait jamais eu une confiance illimitée dans les Réseaux de Commérage, alors que ce soit celui du Son plutôt que celui de la Feuille ne changeait pas grand-chose à son point de vue.

 

***

 

Le sceau qui lui barrait le passage s’étalait sur le sol comme une énorme pieuvre d’encre noire aux signes ésotériques.

Quatre points tout autour du cercle, d’où partaient les tentacules principaux, et un cinquième au centre, auquel étaient connectées toutes les lignes de symboles. La lumière des torches ne parvenait pas à apporter la moindre texture à l’obscurité du sceau. C’était comme si les symboles existaient en négatif dans le sol, semblables à un trou noir dont on ne devine la présence que par l’absence de lumière et la distorsion créée.

Prudemment Sasuke ramassa une pierre dans le mortier mal dégrossi du mur et la lança par-dessus le sceau.

La flamme de la torche qui se consumait plus loin dans le couloir vacilla brièvement, et soudain il y eut un flash aveuglant de lumière, une sorte de détonation, et quand il rouvrit les yeux la pierre était retombée à ses pieds. Mais quand il se pencha pour la ramasser, elle se décomposa entre ses doigts, ne laissant qu’une fine poussière brune.

_Oups…_

Le sceau central était intact, mais la terre autour de l’un des points était désagrégée, un peu brûlée autour d’un autre et apparemment durcie autour du troisième.

Le dernier point ne montrait aucune modification visible.

_Ok… Je crois que je vois._

C’était un sceau à quatre points, chacun relié à un élément –l’eau ? Oui, là, une infiltration au pied du mur, c’était suffisant pour alimenter le sceau. L’air, facile, de même que la terre. Et le feu était fournit par les torches qui brûlaient de loin en loin de leurs flammes à la couleur peu naturelle.

Ce qui signifiait que le sceau central… oui, ça devait être ça…

Sasuke fixa un long moment la pieuvre d'encre, mais celle-ci se contenta de rester noire et immobile, sans même le défier silencieusement. Elle était juste _là…_

Finalement il se mit à modeler lentement son chakra et commença avec hésitation une longue série de sceaux, espérant avec ferveur ne pas se tromper – ou sinon Itachi n’aurait plus qu’à se laisser mourir de vieillesse.

 _Rat, cochon, rat-cheval-singe, chien, serpent…_ Il s'interrompit un instant, passant fébrilement en revue tout ce qu'il savait et devinait des sceaux élémentaires et de leur structure. Dans celui-ci quatre signes servaient de pilier, et les autres s'entremêlaient autour… Mais les sceaux précédents d'Orochimaru avaient eu une construction différente de celle à laquelle on aurait pu normalement s'attendre, un sceau supplémentaire qui modifiait légèrement l'équilibre. C'était certainement la même chose ici. Alors… peut-être que… oui, chèvre. _Chèvre, cheval, singe…_ Et pour finir, _rat, serpent_ et de nouveau… _chèvre._

Ses doigts étaient crispés de tension lorsqu'il forma le dernier signe et qu'il mordit son pouce, faisant couler le sang. Et avec une prière silencieuse il plaqua sa main au centre du sceau…

 

 

Il était encore vivant, réalisa-t-il avec une pointe de fierté et beaucoup de soulagement _._ Ce n'était pas encore cette fois qu'Itachi aurait le loisir de finir sa vie en glissant dans une salle de bain trop humide plutôt que tué par son petit frère.

 

 

Lorsque sa main entra en contact avec le sceau, il ne se passa rien.

Ce qui était somme toute une bonne chose si on considérait que l'autre alternative était probablement la mort par hydro-carbono-aero-éléctrocution.

Avec un mouvement souple, il se releva et franchi la pieuvre désormais inoffensive, avant de refermer le passage de la même manière qu'il l'avait ouvert.

Avec un sentiment de jubilation expectative, il s'engagea dans le nouveau couloir qui descendait en pente douce vers les profondeurs du bâtiment. Toutes ses préoccupations étaient momentanément oubliées, et Naruto comme Itachi étaient repoussés au plus profond de sa conscience.

Il eut à désactiver quelques pièges supplémentaires, mais rien du niveau du sceau-pieuvre.

Puis il arriva aux laboratoires et s'il lui était resté le moindre doute quand à la santé mentale d'Orochimaru, ceux-ci ne se seraient pas attardés beaucoup plus longtemps.

Le Sannin était complètement génial.

Et complètement fou.

 

Les salles plongées dans la pénombre s'étiraient en enfilade, et seules les torches étranges au feu sans fin donnaient aux choses un semblant d'existence, sortant les formes de l'ombre et leur donnant un contour vacillant.

Il y avait d'immenses plans de travail couverts d'objets ésotériques à l'usage obscur, et des parchemins de notes à l'écriture nette et serrée, codés dans des langues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait des tables de dissection munies de fers, aux bords creusés de rigoles pour évacuer le sang, et sur les étagères se dressant le long des murs, des dizaines de pots de formol minutieusement ordonnés selon un classement qui lui échappait, et qui contenaient ce qui avait indubitablement été des êtres vivants.

Et sur certains morceaux de peau, pour peu de regarder attentivement, on pouvait apercevoir le fantôme de traces noires ressemblant terriblement à des marques de sceau maudit.

 

Après avoir sommairement examiné la première salle, Sasuke décida rapidement que ce n'était pas là qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait, et il s'engagea dans les pièces suivantes. Orochimaru avait certainement un bureau ou une bibliothèque, un endroit plus _accueillant_ quelque part.

 

Ladite bibliothèque ne fut finalement pas si difficile à trouver.

La quantité et la puissance des parchemins qu'elle abritait créaient une véritable distorsion d'énergie et lorsqu'il fit coulisser la porte, le chakra qui engluait l'air lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la cage thoracique.

C'était comme pénétrer tout entier dans une piscine, une piscine qui aurait été remplie non pas d'eau mais de chakra brut, une enivrante promesse de puissance. Sa peau le picotait, chargée d'électricité comme à l'approche d'une tempête.

Les parchemins étaient stockés en piles le long des murs et sur l'unique paroi non utilisée, surplombant une simple table de travail, étaient accrochées des tapisseries et des rouleaux de cérémonie de tout âges et de toute provenance, qui décrivaient - pour autant que Sasuke puisse en juger - diverses légendes et rituels de puissance.

Prenant soin de ne rien déranger et de tout remettre dans la position exacte ou il l'avait trouvé, le jeune homme commença à examiner les parchemins.

Son cœur tambourinait avec excitation et il dû faire appel à toute sa rationalité pour résister à son impulsion première, impulsion qui aurait été de s'assoire à même le sol pour dévorer chacun des rouleaux l'un après l'autre, et de ne plus jamais ressortir de ce saint des saint.

Au lieu de quoi il se contenta d'ouvrir un peu au hasard les parchemins qui lui semblaient intéressants, et de les scanner avec son Sharingan sans chercher à les comprendre ni à les analyser. Juste enregistrer les caractères et leur forme, et les stocker dans un coin de sa mémoire pour retranscription et usage ultérieur.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

Au bout de quelques heures de "lecture" intensive, il avait consulté une bonne trentaine de rouleaux, dont un qui traitait, lui semblait-il, des Démons à Queue.

Il ajouta une note mentale indiquant de commencer par celui-là quand il examinerait les informations récoltées et ne quitta la pièce qu'à contrecoeur, parce qu'il savait que s'il s'attardait plus il risquait de se laisser prendre par sa tâche et qu’alors le temps finirait par lui manquer. Il fallait qu'il soit sortit avant le matin.

 

Il poursuivit donc son exploration des souterrains, allant de salle en salle à la lumière des torches.

Il tourna un peu en rond avant de découvrir d'autres salles d'expérimentation, visiblement plus souvent utilisées que les précédentes, si les traces sombres qui persistaient dans les rigoles d'évacuation du sol étaient une preuve.

 

La pièce suivante était une cellule.

Et elle était occupée.

 

***

Sasuke s'approcha sans bruit et jeta un regard à l'étroite salle spartiate enclose par des barreaux épais comme l'avant-bras et gravés de sceaux renforçants.

Il y avait une femme, enchaînée au mur, roulée en position fœtale sur un bas-flanc qui n'avait de couche que le nom.

Plus loin, hors de sa portée, un bébé de quelques mois reposait d'un sommeil visiblement agité dans un berceau de fortune.

Sasuke n'avait fait aucun bruit, mais la jeune femme se redressa soudain avec un gémissement terrifié. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette immobile du jeune homme, et d'un geste instinctif et futile elle se plaqua dans le coin le plus éloigné.

«  _Non, non, je vous en supplie, je n'ai rien fait-_ Nous _n'avons rien fait… Je vous en supplie, s'il vous plait, ne prenez pas mon bébé, ne lui faites pas de mal… »_

Sasuke avança d'un pas, se plaçant dans la lumière, et la logorrhée traumatique s'interrompit un instant quand elle se figea.

« Non, non…Tu n'es pas l'un d'eux. Tu n'es qu'un enfant… _Que fais tu là? Sauve-toi gamin, sauve-toi avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Sauve-toi, sauve-toi…"  
_ Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, et le mouvement révéla une cicatrice hideuse, récente, qui passait entre ses seins et descendait le long de son abdomen. La plaie avait été recousue, mais sans grandes précautions, et des croûtes purulentes s'étaient formées autour des chaires enflammées. Tout autour de la blessure les veines apparaissaient plus sombres, là où le sang infecté commençait à se répandre dans son corps.

Sa peau était tendue et cireuse, maladive. Elle était mourante.

L'enfant aussi, probablement, réalisa-t-il. Sa formation physiologie en compagnie de Kabuto n'avait pas inclus l _'interrogation_ de nourrissons, mais il était à peu près certain qu'aucun bébé n'aurait dû être aussi décharné, aussi fiévreux.

Et aucun bébé n'aurait dû porter gravé sur la nuque un sceau maudit.

 

Ses poings se contractèrent quand il ramena son regard sur la femme, l'examinant plus précisément, sans pudeur. Mis à part les traces d'intervention, son corps ne portait pas de cicatrice ancienne, mais gardait encore l'empreinte de rondeurs toutes féminines. Sasuke sentit ses joues s'échauffer sensiblement, mais ne détourna pas le regard de sa recherche.

Ses mains étaient petites, faibles. Exemptes de toute trace des cals liés au maniement des armes. Elle n'avait probablement jamais même ne serait-ce que _tenu_ un kunaï de toute sa vie. C'était une c _ivile_.

En lui le dragon hurla son indignation, se débattant pour sortir.

Il avait vu des morts, des mourants, sans doute plus que n'importe quel autre genin de son âge. Il en avait achevé certains, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils soient hors d'état de nuire. C'était les ordres, la mission. C'était la vie d'un ninja, et ils savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Mais Orochimaru s'attaquait aux civils, ceux-là même qu'un ninja était censé défendre. Des gens normaux, mêlés à un monde qui n'était pas le leur, dans lequel ils se retrouvaient piégés, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la capacité physique de se défendre, de tenter quoi que ce soit. Pas même celle de choisir leur propre mort.

Il exhala doucement, chassant de son corps la rage incontrôlable du dragon en même temps que l'air. La femme avait interrompu sa litanie choquée, et l'observait d'un air à la fois terrifié et chargé d'espoir.

 « Vous… vous en êtes un aussi n'est ce pas ? Quand… Quand je pense que je vous disais de vous sauver, que peut-être-… » Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un pas, et se contentait de la toiser de son indéchiffrable regard d'onyx. « Mon fils… il est innocent, ce n'est qu'un bébé, il ne mérite pas ça… ils- »

Avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, et bien avant que son cerveau n'ait enregistré le mouvement, Sasuke était dans la cellule, agenouillé face à elle, le visage à la hauteur du sien.

D'une main il bloqua sans peine le faible mouvement de recul instinctif, la laissant se débattre vainement. Il regrettait déjà ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il avait ce pour quoi il était venu, tout le reste n'était qu'un énorme risque supplémentaire et inutile, martelait avec frénésie la partie analytique de son cerveau.

_Pars, pars maintenant, le reste ne te concerne pas. Tu n'as pas quitté Konoha pour échouer maintenant. LAISSE LA ET VA T'EN !_

Mais son ton resta neutre et bas, presque un murmure tandis qu'il se penchait et couvrait la bouche de la femme de sa main libre, coupant court aux gémissements de bête prise au piège.

« Ecoutez-moi attentivement... » Elle se tétanisa, le regard capturé par le sien autant que par son timbre inflexible. « Je ne peux pas vous faire sortir, c'est matériellement impossible. Et vous avez besoin de soins que personne ici ne vous prodiguera. Quand à votre enfant, je suis navré, mais il va mourir. » La femme eut un hoquet étouffé mais ne bougea pas. « Dans son état il n'a aucune chance de survivre au sceau, et même si c'était le cas… Faites-moi confiance, avec ce qu'Orochimaru lui infligera, vous préféreriez qu'il soit mort…

Vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous dire ? »

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vous faire sortir, mais je peux vous accorder une mort sans douleur, à vous et à votre fils, plutôt que la torture qu'Orochimaru vous fera subir. »

Son regard s'écarquilla et elle se remit à trembler. Un éclat de rire hystérique semblable à un sanglot lui échappa.

 _Crise de nerf_. Elle était en train de craquer.

«  _Ecoutez-moi_ , ce que je vous offre, c'est la possibilité de choisir la manière dont vous aller mourir. C'est le seul et unique choix qui vous reste, décider de votre mort. »

Sur ces mots il la relâcha et fit quelques pas en arrière dans la pénombre grisâtre de la cellule, attendant qu'elle se calme.

C'était une civile, se souvint-il, l'idée immédiate de sa propre mort lui était probablement aussi étrangère qu'un couteau à un serpent. Comprenait-elle la valeur que ce qu'il lui proposait ?

_PARS !_

Les spasmes se calmèrent, mais elle pleurait toujours quand elle releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient gris très clair, remarqua-t-il comme une arrière pensée.

« O.Oui. »

Sa voix ne tremblait presque pas.

« Mon… Mon fils d'abord s'il vous plait… Est-ce que… je peux le tenir une dernière fois ? »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais la seconde suivante il était auprès du berceau.

Il saisit l'enfant avec maladresse et le ramena auprès de la femme. Il était brûlant et Sasuke ressentit la chaleur rémanente contre ses paumes même après l'avoir abandonné à l'enlacement convulsif de sa mère.

Elle pleurait silencieusement lorsqu'elle lui rendit finalement le petit corps et Sasuke plaça deux doigts au creux du cou minuscule, peu sûr de la force à employer s'il ne voulait pas laisser de trace.

 

Il compta silencieusement jusqu'à cinq, puis relâcha la pression. L'enfant ne respirait plus lorsqu'il le recoucha dans le berceau.

Ensuite il revint près de la femme qui sanglotait faiblement, prise dans une douleur au-delà des mots. Elle hocha légèrement la tête et lorsque les doigts du jeune homme trouvèrent appuie sur son cou, il crut entendre monter un souffle, un dernier mot déjà étouffé.

« Merci. »

 

 

***

 

 

Il retraversa le complexe en mode automatique, relevant méthodiquement les jutsu de protection au fur et à mesure de son passage.

Il n'avait laissé aucune trace de sa présence, et pour déceler les causes de la mort, il faudrait une autopsie très poussée que Kabuto ne se donnerait sans doute pas la peine de pratiquer.

Après tout, que représentaient un ou deux 'dommages collatéraux' pour Orochimaru ?

 

Il n'avait pas tant peur d'être découvert – après tout qu'est ce que le Serpent pouvait lui faire de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà souffert ? - que d'être mis en face de la stupidité et de l'inutilité fondamentale de son geste.

A sa manière déviante, Orochimaru serait sans doute ravi de l'habileté dont il avait fait preuve pour pénétrer dans le laboratoire, mais les mises à mort… Elles n'entraient dans aucune logique que le Serpent approuvât, ou même appréhende. Pas plus qu'elles ne trouvaient place dans les schémas de réaction que Sasuke s'autorisait. Il ne comprenait pas non plus.

En arrivant au niveau de l'entrée, il avait classé et enfermé les évènements de la nuit dans le dossier mental intitulé "Réactions bizarres dues à la Fatigue et au Manque de Sommeil", (l'explication se tenait, si on considérait que cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre jours qu'il n'était pas parvenu à dormir plus que cinq heures d'affilé…) et scellé l'ouverture en posant une grosse pierre dessus.

 

Mais tout cela n'aurait pas la moindre importance s'il se faisait prendre en sortant.


	5. Mensonges

Les rayons pâles du soleil filtraient à peine à travers les branches sombres des rares arbres et une mince couche de givre recouvrait la surface de l'eau des rizières, blanchissait la végétation. Le jour naissant ne dissipait pas encore la froidure du matin clair, mais la lumière se prenait dans les cristaux de givre, et où que se porte le regard les reflets multicolores scintillaient dans la pureté matinale. Sous les pas, l'herbe et les feuilles mortes gelées par la nuit craquaient avec un bruis sec, et l'atmosphère était si pure que depuis un point de vue élevé, on aurait pu voir jusqu'aux frontières du Pays du riz, et peut être même au delà.

S'il avait été homme à s'émerveiller de la beauté de la nature, cette aube froide et claire aurait été idéale.

 

Mais évidemment il ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas ce genre de… _beauté_ qui l'intéressait. Pas cela qui expliquait sa présence en équilibre sur ce toit glissant à une heure aussi indûment précoce du jour.

Il s'immobilisa à mi-pente, et affermit sa position sur les tuiles instables par une infime touche de chakra, si discrète et maîtrisée qu'il aurait fallu un Byakugan pour la percevoir…

Chose qu' _ils_ n'avaient assurément pas.

 

En contrebas, inconscients du fait qu'ils étaient observés, les jeunes hommes se fixaient dans un silence tendu et menaçant. Comme des chats tombés nez à nez, prêts à bondir dès que l'un d'entre eux ferait mine de bouger une oreille.

Uchiha se tenait droit, avec sur le visage une expression de dédain absolu – mépris toutefois contredit par le fait que sa main ne s'éloignait pas de sa poche d'arme.

Face à lui, tout aussi roides, se tenaient un petit groupe de chuunins du Son qui le toisaient sans aménité aucune.

« Hé, Uchiha, excuse-toi. »

Ledit Uchiha dévisagea avec morgue celui qui avait parlé, un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui dont les cheveux sable étaient tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval.

« Ce serait plutôt à toi de t'excuser d'être un ninja tellement médiocre que tu te cognes dans les gens en te déplaçant. »

Le groupe s'agita de manière menaçante, mais un geste de celui qui semblait être leur chef les apaisa.

 

L'homme sentit un sourire satisfait et amusé étirer ses lèvres. D’où il était placé, il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais la crinière sable et la surveste rouge sombre étaient bien suffisants pour identifier sans peine le meneur des Otonins, sans même avoir besoin de se fier à la signature bien particulière de son chakra : c'était Shenlong Sejiro.

Il était originaire de Kiri, avait un an – ainsi qu'un grade - de plus que l'Uchiha, et un caractère notoirement belliqueux. C'était le premier de son clan à avoir rejoint le Saninn, deux ans avant tout les autres. Mais c'était aussi un jeune homme brillant, et qui possédait suffisamment de charisme pour avoir rassemblé sans rencontrer trop d'opposition les autres chuunins autour de lui.

_Mon dieu mon dieu… Qu'avons-nous donc là ?_

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Les réactions humaines étaient tellement prévisibles…Encore et toujours les mêmes boutons qui motivaient les mêmes actions… Encore et toujours les mêmes ficelles, les mêmes émotions inutiles qui les faisaient courir, les rendaient si aisément manipulables…  Prêts à tout pour obtenir l'approbation du plus fort, pour grappiller la moindre parcelle de pouvoir et de reconnaissance…

Vraiment, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

 

Sejiro croisa les bras avec défit et rendit son regard hautain à Sasuke (mais avec un poil moins d'efficacité : il fallait bien l'avouer, le regard 'Tu-Vaux-Moins-Encore-Que-La-Terre-Que-Je-Foule'(™) estampillé Uchiha était imbattable dans le domaine). 

 "Tu peux parler, _Uchiha_ … Tu ne dois qu'a ton nom d'être devenu le nouvel animal de compagnie d'Orochimaru-sama…"

 

_Nous y voilà…_

Il suffisait d'un mot et les véritables motifs étaient découverts… Ce n'était pas vraiment une querelle à la suite d'une bousculade, n'est-ce pas ? Les chuunins étaient tout simplement jaloux de l'attention que récoltait ce nouveau venu, ce traître à la loyauté questionnable, plus jeune et moins gradé qu'eux, et qui pourtant était le centre de toutes les attentions. _La jalousie… Un motif tellement simple, et pourtant tellement puissant…_

Ils ne prendraient pas le risque d'attaquer Sasuke de front, parce ce que cela aurait été encourir de manière totalement stupide la colère de leur maître.

Mais ils pouvaient tenter de le provoquer, et le _pousser_ à attaquer en premier…

Orochimaru sourit silencieusement. C'était la tactique intelligente : manipuler les gens pour les faire agir comme on le souhaitait, les emmener exactement là où on les voulait…

Evidemment, dans le cas des chuunins qui s'agitaient nerveusement en contrebas, c'était terriblement maladroit et irréfléchi. Cela tenait même bien plus de la peur d'attirer son courroux que de la moindre réflexion réellement consciente…

Mais malgré tout ce serait sans doute bien suffisant.

Parce que la plupart du temps ce genre de bouton basique se révélait être bien assez pour provoquer la réaction de Sasuke. Et que même s'il voyait au travers de la pathétique tentative, sa confiance – en toute honnêteté plutôt justifiée - en ses propres capacités pouvait parfaitement le pousser à relever le gant.

Et plus encore parce que ce matin là, avant même qu'il ne croise la route des chuunins, tout son être avait été tendu d'un bouillonnement intérieur et d'une mauvaise humeur à peine dissimulée. Et maintenant qu'on la lui offrait sur un plateau, il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une telle occasion de se défouler.

Et puis Sasuke pouvait probablement survivre en étant traité "d'animal de compagnie d'Orochimaru" (l'inventivité de la formule lui donna envie de rire), mais gare à qui bafouait son nom…

_Tellement prévisible…_

Le genin aux cheveux d'ébène se tendit soudain, et bondit dans la direction des chuunins, qui s'éparpillèrent pour laisser place à Sejiro.

Les kunaïs se rencontrèrent avec le claquement sec de l'acier contre l'acier, une note pure et haut perchée, qui dura bien après la fin de la passe, alors que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient de nouveau séparés.

 

Avec un frisson d'expectation, il changea de position pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les jeunes ninjas. Il passa de nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres, incapable de contenir tout à fait son excitation naissante face aux deux puissances antagonistes qui se déployaient : _cela_ , c'était Beau.

Il n'avait pas prévu de les faire s'affronter. Les deux étaient des ninjas talentueux, extrêmement prometteurs, et des pions tout aussi utiles. Mais sur des échiquiers différents.

Cela dit, s'ils avaient décidé de se battre… Qui était il pour les en empêcher? Ils ne s'entretueraient probablement pas, et le spectacle promettait d'être… _distrayant._

Sasuke avait atterri gracieusement à son point de départ, tandis que le jeune Shenlong s'était réceptionné avec tout autant de fluidité dans la position du Tigre, main tendue et crispée devant lui, et l'Uchiha haussa un sourcil railleur.

"Ca alors ! Toi et tes copains ne vous contentez pas de vous promener sans regarder où vous mettez les pieds et en cherchant la bagarre ? Tu sais aussi tenir un kunaï ?"

L'autre grinça des dents, et avec un cri de rage se lança vers Sasuke.

Le jeune homme para, et contre-attaqua avec souplesse, parvenant à placer un coup de pied que Sejiro encaissa sans même paraître le sentir.

Le chuunin bondit, forma quelques sceaux, et soudain des bras de glace jaillirent du sol, tentant d'immobiliser Sasuke. Mais les yeux de ce dernier brillaient de l'éclat rougeoyant du Sharingan, et avec une facilité déconcertante il se contenta de brefs mouvements de côté, et les mains se refermèrent dans le vide tandis qu'il se lançait à son tour en l'air.

"Ne me dit pas que c'est tout ce dont tu es capable," gronda-t-il en direction de l'autre. "Si tu veux me faire perdre mon temps, autant que ce soit de manière utile... Oh, et merci pour la technique."

L'expression normalement ouverte de Sejiro était à présent déformée par une grimace de colère, et avec un rugissement, il se jeta de nouveau dans la bataille.

 

Orochimaru ricana pour lui-même : aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Sasuke ne s'était pas laissé prendre à la provocation. Mieux, il avait fait preuve de suffisamment de finesse pour retourner celle-ci à son avantage, et c'était à présent son adversaire – certes d'un tempérament facilement inflammable- qui se laissait aller à la colère.

C'était surprenant, parce que la plus grande faiblesse du cadet Uchiha (et aussi son plus grand intérêt aux yeux d'Orochimaru) était sa propension à laisser parler sa haine et sa fierté.

Il avait beaucoup progressé sur ce plan là, Orochimaru y avait personnellement veillé : il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un coup de sang le prive de son futur corps parce que ce dernier se serait jeté tête la première dans la bataille.

Mais la haine n'en était pas moins là et c'est ce qui le rendait si aisément contrôlable, malgré tous les progrès qu'il avait pu faire dans ce domaine.

Ou peut-être pas contrôlable _-_ personne ne pouvait réellement prétendre _contrôler_ Sasuke Uchiha - mais du moins si facilement _manipulable_ , malléable _:_ au final sa haine pour son frère était plus grande que tout le reste.

C'était un garçon incroyablement brillant, dans lequel sommeillait un pouvoir considérable ; comme son frère en vérité.

Le pouvoir de l'aîné avait été hors de portée d'Orochimaru – c'était triste à dire, mais Itachi était tout simplement trop fort pour qu'il puisse espérer le vaincre en confrontation directe, et aussi bien trop intelligent. Sous bien des aspects il était excessivement prudent, froid, trop insensible. Il restait une trop grande énigme, même pour le Saninn : malgré une étude approfondie de son cas, ce dernier n'avait trouvé aucun levier visible. Itachi Uchiha était simplement bien trop difficile à manipuler.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sasuke.

L'ironie de la chose n'échappait pas à Orochimaru et il la savourait avec une délectation certaine : au final, c'était Itachi lui-même qui était responsable du point faible de son petit frère, et peut-être qu'après tout _cela_ était parvenu à tirer une réaction de l'impassible Uchiha.

Il regrettait presque de n'avoir pas été là lorsque ce dernier avait appris la nouvelle.

 

«  _CA_ , tu ne pourras pas le copier, Uchiha. »

Sejiro tendit ses bras devant lui, et de la brume sembla jaillir de sa peau, flottant autour de lui et brouillant sa silhouette.

Cela ne suffit pas pour tromper le Sharingan de Sasuke, mais alors qu'un nouveau coup de pied tournant aurait du traverser le voile moiré, le tibia du jeune homme fut arrêté bien avant de rencontrer la chair. Le brouillard s'était solidifié, formant comme des écailles de fumée aux reflets bleu et grisés, d'une texture à la fois dense et étrangement vaporeuse.

Le temps que Sasuke ramène sa jambe d'un mouvement sec, une partie de la brume s'était de nouveau modifiée, formant des lances aux formes aigues qui faillirent transpercer le membre. Il esquiva, mais l'attaque laissa tout de même dans son pantalon une large déchirure dont les bords commencèrent à s'imbiber de rouge.

 

Un nouveau rictus étira les lèvres du Saninn. Les choses devenaient intéressantes… C'était cela qui avait valu la mise en autarcie du clan Shenlong au pays de la brume.

Et qui expliquait son intérêt pour un clan autrement miteux : leur capacité héréditaire à manipuler dans une certaine mesure l'eau de leur corps, et à en faire spontanément une sorte de brume qu'ils pouvaient solidifier pour en faire des protections ou des armes plus dures encore que des écailles de dragon.

Le lignage s'était dilué au cour des générations : peu même parmi ceux du clan possédaient pleinement ces capacités. Et parmi ceux-là, c'était certainement chez Sejiro qu'elles étaient le plus développées.

Sa mère avait été violée par un ninja de la Brume et pour cela, parce qu'il n'était pas de sang pur ainsi que pour de stupides raisons d'orgueil, le fils issu de cette union n'avait jamais été pleinement accepté par le clan.

L'année de ses quatorze ans il avait retrouvé son père, et l'avait tué.

Puis il avait pris la fuite, un peu au hasard, avant que les anbu de la Brume n'arrivent.

C'était Orochimaru qui l'avait trouvé et accueilli, séduit par l'absence de remords et d'attaches ainsi que par les capacités latente du jeune bâtard ; et l'avait marqué comme sien…

 

\---

 

La nouvelle menace ne paru pas déstabiliser l'Uchiha. Il ne se départit pas de son intense concentration. Après quelques tentatives supplémentaires et une poignée de shurikens gâchés sans résultat apparent, il prit du large pour éviter toute échauffourée, et format quelques sceaux.

Un torrent de feu noya Sejiro avant que ce dernier n'esquive totalement, mais les flammes glissèrent sans dommage sur les plaques de brume étroitement encastrées qui apparurent autour du corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier eut un sourire féroce, et forma à son tour une série de signes, au moment même où Sasuke achevait un enchaînement compliqué et plaquait sa main au sol.

"Invocation : les Crocs de la Terre !

\- Nimpô : les Dix queues du Dragon !"

La brume tout autour de lui se dilata de nouveau, et des filaments acérés jaillirent dans la direction de Sasuke à l'instant même où le sol autour de Sejiro s'ouvrait. Une multitude de petits serpents rouges striés de noir jaillirent de la terre gelée en direction de leur proie.

Par réflexe le chuunin bondit de côté pour les éviter avec un juron coloré alors que Sasuke en faisait autant, virevoltant avec souplesse pour esquiver les pointes de brume aiguisées qui le pourchassaient.

À l’instant où son Sharingan lui indiquait qu'il était hors de portée, un nouvel aiguillon jaillit derrière lui, hors de sa vue : seul son sixième sens et des réflexes fulgurants lui épargnèrent de finir embroché, mais la brume aiguisée emporta l'une de ses protections d'avant-bras et traça un sillon rouge dans sa chair.

Pendant ce temps Sejiro avait échappé à l'amas grouillants de reptiles en trouvant refuge dans un arbre. Des dizaines de crocs à venin s'étaient refermés sur ses jambes, mais aucun n'avait transpercé l'armure d'écailles éthérée…

"Quel gâchis stupide de chakra Uchiha… tu es vraiment pitoyable tu sais ?"

Sasuke se contenta de répondre par un regard hautain, avant de se replonger dans le combat sans un mot.

 

La puissance de chakra dégagée par les deux garçons était énorme, et empoissait l'air, provoquant chez Orochimaru les frissons d'une excitation presque douloureuse tandis qu'il observait Sasuke bondit, esquiver et feinter.

Il avait bien grandi, et son corps s'était développé au-delà de ses espérances. C'était une arme parfaite et létale, un équilibre entre puissance brute et maîtrise qui ne pouvait qu'être admiré.

Sejiro Shenlong menait, certes, et le cadet Uchiha  était sur la défensive, mais même là on pouvait sentir, on _sentait_ , la puissance à fleur de peau. Sejiro était bon, mais bien moins que le niveau que Sasuke pourrait atteindre.

De nouveau la stimulation et l'impatience se firent presque trop fortes à l'idée que le corps du jeune homme, tout ce potentiel, serait à lui. _Serait_ lui _._

Encore un peu de patience, que le fruit soit à point et le moment propice. Et après…

Il faudrait jouer finement, parce que Sasuke savait ce que voulait son maître, et s'il avait un tant soit peu d'esprit analytique, il saurait que ce dernier ne le laisserait jamais affronter Itachi : il ne prendrait pas le risque de voir son futur corps revenir gravement endommagé – voir ne pas revenir du tout. Le risque était juste trop grand pour le saninn.

Et puis plus prosaïquement – et cela Sasuke l'ignorait - c'est que le saninn déserteur n'était pas capable de vaincre Itachi à la régulière, et que si lui le pouvait, il deviendrait non plus un pion rétif, mais un sérieux danger.

 

Le rythme de combat avait subitement changé et Sasuke qui s'était jusque là contenté de s'économiser en esquivant durcit soudain la cadence.

Lièvre. Lapin. Singe.

_Chidori._

Une nouvelle lance de brume jaillit vers le jeune homme alors qu'il chargeait, mais il se contenta de l'éviter, et bondissant, prit appui dessus pour la remonter à toute allure.

Sejiro chercha à esquiver, mais même s'il en avait eu le temps, face au Sharingan c'était inutile.

Le Chidori entra en contact avec les larges plaques thoraciques au niveau du cœur.

Les éclaires bleus crépitaient contre la brume gris perle, mais sans parvenir à la pénétrer, et Sasuke augmenta la pression.

Sa mâchoire était contractée par la tension, et ses yeux écarlates cherchaient ceux de son adversaire. Sejiro grimaça et détourna le regard tandis qu'il concentrait tout son chakra à renforcer sa protection. Sur sa nuque son sceau revint à la vie dans un frémissement d'encre brûlante, et les lignes brisées commencèrent à se propager sur son visage qui apparaissait floué par la couche de brume.

Comme en réponse, le sceau maudit que portait Sasuke s'enflamma à son tour, et les marques noires se répandirent, dévorant la peau pâle.

Les deux guerriers étaient arc-boutés l'un contre l'autre, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol.

Sejiro grimaça, et articula avec difficulté.

"Idiot… Venir au contact alors que tu ne peux m'atteindre mais que tu es à découvert ? Orochimaru-sama perd vraiment son temps avec toi…

\- C'est toi qui est un imbécile si tu ne connais même pas les points faibles de tes propres techniques."

Et malgré l'effort qui tendait ses traits, Sasuke sourit froidement.

Sejiro pâlit soudain, et la volonté de chakra oppressant autour de lui disparu, comme la  flamme d'une chandelle mouchée par un courant d'air.

"Si tu veux pouvoir bouger, les plaques d'une armure ne peuvent pas couvrir l'intérieur des articulations," annonça sereinement Sasuke. "Et lorsque tu t'es concentré pour te protéger du Chidori et que ton sceau s'est activé, tu en as oublié de maintenir la protection supplémentaire que tu utilisait pour couvrir le creux du genoux… C'était une erreur."

Le Chidori se dissipa, et Sasuke recula tandis que leurs sceaux respectifs se résorbaient. Il dut lutter pour contenir le sien, alors que celui de Sejiro se dissolvait en même temps que son armure qui se dissipa en fins nuages immédiatement cristallisés par le froid.

Il tituba un instant et tomba à genou.

"Tu n'aurais pas du mépriser la présence des serpents parce que tu pensais qu'ils étaient impuissants contre ton armure."

Il s'accroupit et posa une main en terre. Tous les serpents noir et rouge qui parsemaient la zone de combat disparurent, sauf un, qui s'enroula autour du poignet de Sasuke. Ce dernier le porta à hauteur de ses yeux et salua formellement.

"Merci pour votre aide."

Le reptile le foudroya du regard.

"Renvoi-moi, humain. Il gèle à pierre fendre ici."

Sasuke hocha la tête, et dans un nuage élégant le reptile se volatilisa.

"Ce sont des serpents de terre", informa aimablement le jeune homme en direction du Shenlong qui suffoquait. "Leur venin est foudroyant et devrait finir de paralyser ton système respiratoire d'ici quelques minutes…"

Il toisa les chuunins restants qui se tenaient sur la périphérie du champ de bataille labouré par les jutsus, hésitant entre porter secoure à leur chef et laisser la querelle s'achever.

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu ouvrit la bouche, une voix impérieuse claqua comme un fouet dans l'air redevenu silencieux.

"Emmenez-le à Kabuto. Il a les sérums nécessaires."

En un éclair les chuunins et le corps de leur partenaire eurent disparu, et il ne resta plus que la silhouette soudainement rigide de Sasuke.

« Orochimaru-sama.

\- Combat intéressant, Sasuke-kun."

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

"Il est fort, mais imprudent. Et il s'appuyait trop sur une seule et même technique."

Orochimaru siffla entre ses dents et se laissa tomber au sol.

"Toi aussi tu as fait des erreurs, Sasuke-kun," souffla t'il en tournant autour du jeune homme qui se contenta de fixer le vide droit devant lui. "Sejiro-kun avait raison, t'exposer si près alors qu'il avait les mains libres était risqué…

\- L'attaquer directement était nécessaire pour provoquer l'élément de déconcentration dont avait besoin le serpent. Il était persuadé de sa supériorité : les chances qu'il ne réagisse pas en me poignardant étaient très élevées.

\- Oh ? C'était un pari risqué.

\- Mais qui s'est révélé payant. C'était un risque nécessaire et calculé. N'était ce pas ce que vous préconisiez, Orochimaru-sama? _'Vois loin, lis ce que te révèlent les mouvements de ton adversaire et tire en profit. Si cela est nécessaire, tu ne dois pas hésiter à mettre ta vie en jeu. Un guerrier qui hésite est un guerrier mort.'_ "

Le sannin le fixa un instant.

Et éclata de rire.

"En effet. Tu m'étonnera toujours Sasuke-kun…"

 

Soudain le ton badin disparu. En une fraction de seconde le ninja se trouve face au jeune homme, et agrippa son bras blessé, goûtant le sang qui suintait de la plaie.

"Il faudra soigner ça... » Il releva la tête. « Dis moi, Sasuke-kun. Que penserais tu de la mort simultanée de deux sujets d'expérimentation gardés dans un lieu d'accès totalement restreint?"

Le jeune homme se figea, et hésita avant de répondre.

"J'en penserais que c'est un peu étrange… Mais qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils n'aient pas survécu aux expérimentations. Surtout si c'est vous qui les meniez, Orochimaru-sama."

Le saninn sourit froidement.

"Haa… Réponse intéressante.... Et que dirais-tu si la nuit de la mort des deux sujets en question, un peu avant l'aube, les gardes avaient été dérangés par un serpent, suffisamment selon eux pour que quelqu'un puisse passer…

\- J'en dirais que ça serait peut être suffisant pour que quelqu'un entre, mais comment serait-il sortit ? » Il se tue un instant avant d’ajouter : « Et je demanderais si le serpent en question était une créature ninja ou non."

Orochimaru laissa peser le silence quelques secondes supplémentaires, et malgré son impassibilité apparente il sentit le jeune homme qui lui faisait face se tendre un peu plus. Il le dissimulait bien, mais la ligne raide de sa nuque, tous ses muscles contractés trahissaient l’effort qu’il faisait pour rester insensible.

La question était de savoir si cette tension était due à la conversation – _l’interrogatoire -_ ou si c’était une réaction à la fatigue du combat, et à sa propre proximité avec le jeune Uchiha.

Il siffla doucement.

« Admettons qu'il l'était. Et que d'après les gardes, c'était un serpent d'une dizaine de mètres de longs. Qui aurait menacé de les tuer parce qu'ils avaient effrayé sa proie. »

Sasuke resta silencieux un instant.

"Quand était-ce ? Il ne s'agit pas d'un exercice théorique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, c'était il y a deux nuits. Peut-être as tu une explication à me fournir sur l'implication d'une _invocation_ , Sasuke-kun ? »

Le saninn tournait de nouveau autour de lui, très – trop - proche, son souffle agitant faiblement les mèches plaquées par la sueur.

Le jeune homme inspira brièvement.

« Il y a deux nuits je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis allé m'entraîner en forêt. Nanigi ne demande pas de sacrifices humains quand on l'invoque, mais la possibilité de chasser. » Sa voix était ferme. « Je l'ai donc laissée aller à sa guise après en avoir fini avec elle. J'ignorais qu'elle irait effrayer les gardes, Orochimaru-sama. Cela ne se produira plus. »

Le saninn plissa les yeux. Il ne mentait pas ?

« … C'est une explication satisfaisante, Sasuke-kun. Donc d'après toi, c'était une coïncidence ?"

Sasuke soutint sans ciller le regard jaune.

« Oui.

\- … Bien bien… » Il passa son doigt dans la plaie et porta sa main souillée de sang à sa bouche, lapant la traînée écarlate qui gouttait entre ses doigts.

« Va faire soigner ça. Et qu'il soit clair que je ne tolèrerai pas d'autre pugila de cette sorte entre ninjas du Son.

\- A vos ordres Orochimaru-sama. »

 

Il ne quitta pas le jeune homme des yeux jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait disparu. Même s’il aurait été stupide de ne pas s’en assurer, il n'avait pas vraiment douté de la non-implication de son protégé – cela n'aurait eu aucun sens.

Sasuke était bien trop dédié à la poursuite du pouvoir, trop obsédé par la nécessité de devenir fort et de tuer son frère pour prendre ce genre de risque absurde. Bien trop aveuglément dédié à la tâche qu’il s’était fixé…

Tellement prévisible, et si fier…

_Mon futur corps…_

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

_Bientôt, très bientôt…_


	6. Epilogue

Quand il ouvre les yeux, le visage de Naruto est à quelques centimètres du sien.

 

Dans les prunelles d’un bleu impossible se reflètent les siennes – rouges et tourbillonnantes .

Il retient un mouvement de recul - _fuite_ \- instinctif et maintient sa position, une main plaquée contre l’articulation de l’épaule, enfouie et tordue dans le tissu orange d’une manière qui supprime presque totalement l’usage du bras ; et l’autre, refermée sur le poignet droit, l’immobilisant contre la paroi rocheuse.

Il arrache brièvement son regard du sien, scanne l’adversaire.

C’est bien Naruto.

Mais ce n’est pas vraiment celui dont il se souvient, celui auquel les rêves-souvenirs-cauchemars le confrontent encore bien trop souvent.

Celui-là est plus grand, le visage plus allongé, la courbe de la mâchoire encore empreinte de rondeurs enfantines, mais déjà plus marquée, plus dure. Et le regard bleu, s’il est imprégné de la même détermination, brille aussi d’une colère froide et immense, si contenue que Sasuke a un instant du mal à l’associer avec ce visage.

«  _SASUKE !! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA, REPOND MOI SALOPARD !!!!! »_

Par contre il est toujours aussi bruyant.

La constatation incongrue flotte un instant dans son esprit, comme une bulle d’air chaud qui s’élève au-dessus de la masse avant de retomber aussitôt et d’être balayée par les instincts et la rage glacée du dragon.

 

Sasuke renifle intérieurement avec dédain, décoche son regard Spécial Naruto ‘Je-N’en-Crois-Pas-Mes-Yeux,-Mais–Qu’est-Ce-Que-J’ai-Fait-Pour-Mériter-Ca ??’ et ouvre la bouche pour cracher une réponse pleine de morgue dans le genre “ _Je suis là,_ imbécile _. Tu es réellement un ninja pitoyable si tu ne réalises même pas quand quelqu’un te plaque contre un mur...”_ ou “ _Peur d’admettre que tu as perdu face à moi, minable ?”_

Au lieu de cela ou de mots qui y ressemblent, c’est un rire rauque qui passe ses lèvres. Un rire rauque et moqueur, avec un tranchant froid comme la soie d’une lame. Un rire qu’il a un instant du mal à identifier comme étant le sien.

« Quelle obstination aussi admirable que tellement… _pathétique_ , Naruto-kun… »

Les mots mordants s’écoulent, comme Sasuke aurait voulu les dire, blessants et méprisants… Mais ce ne sont pas vraiment les siens. « Ton professeur ne t’as rien apprit n’est-ce pas ? Lui aussi s’est battu jusqu’au bout, persuadé qu’il restait quelque chose à sauver… »

La main pâle qui est refermée contre l’épaule bouge un peu, accentuant la pression et la torsion, et à l’intérieur de lui-même Sasuke hurle de rage et de frustration, parce qu’il sent jouer ses muscles, et que ce n’est pas lui qui a donné l’ordre.

Il ne hurle pas de peur.

La peur est cadenassée très profond à présent. Il ne craint plus, il est devenu assez fort, il le _sait._

Non, le rugissement du dragon en lui est de courroux pur, d’incrédulité, et d’indignation, de rage. Pas de peur.

 

Les doigts de la main visible de Naruto se recroquevillent sur eux-mêmes, comme une feuille morte s’asséchant en accéléré, et une grimace de douleur tord son visage.

Elle n’atteint pas les yeux, ou les traverse si vite que Sasuke ne le réalise pas, occupé frénétiquement qu’il est à tenter de contrôler le flot de mots qui s’échappent de sa bouche avec une voix qui n’est pas tout à fait la sienne.

« Mais il ne reste rien à sauver, Naruto-kun. »

Les lèvres de Naruto s’entrouvrent dans un râle silencieux quand la main enfoncée dans l’articulation de son épaule bouge de nouveau. Avec une netteté déconcertante Sasuke voit sa gorge se contracter inutilement à la recherche d’un souffle qu’il ne parvient pas à trouver. Il voit sa propre main aussi, celle qui est à demi enfouie dans cet hideux tissu orange. Les doigts trop blancs, longs et effilés, créent des plis étranges, une géologie incertaine de creux et de bosses, d’ombres mouvantes là où ils disparaissent dans l’étoffe qui s’empoisse lentement. _C’est à cause du Sharingan_ , dit la petite voix analytique à l’arrière de son esprit. Mais même elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il est soudainement si fasciné par cette  vision…

 

La main bouge de nouveau, et entraîne avec elle une nouvelle grimace haineuse-douloureuse-défiante de la part de Naruto, ainsi qu’une nouvelle vague de pani- de _rage_ dans la tête de Sasuke.

C’est bien sa main pourtant, il reconnaît la marque fine de la cicatrice qui zèbre la dextre du poignet à la base de l’annulaire. Il se l’est faite à l’âge de cinq ans, en essayant de s’entraîner avec les kunaïs de son frère… Il n’avait pas osé s’en plaindre à ses parents et le temps que sa mère finisse par s’en apercevoir, la coupure s’était suffisamment infectée pour laisser une cicatrice. Son frère avait haussé les épaules avant de sourire et de murmurer que ce n’était pas grand-chose, et le soir son père n’avait pas daigné remarquer le pansement.

C’est donc sa main, pas de doute. Et elle est exactement là où il aurait voulu qu’elle soit, à vaincre Naruto.

Mais ce n’est pas lui qui la contrôle.

Sans qu’il en soit vraiment responsable, ses yeux ont suivi la ligne de l’épaule, sont revenu se poser sur le visage de Naruto. Il sent son propre visage se tendre dans un sourire qu’il ne pensait pas ses muscles capables de produire – il ne se pensait plus capable de vraiment sourire tout court.

Une fourmi remonte le mur à droite de la tête de Naruto, slalomant avec obstination entre les mèches aux reflets de blé brûlé qui parsèment sa route. Sasuke se concentre sur elle en espérant vaguement que cela parviendra à contrer son regard qui examine avec attention le visage de l’Idiot.

 

Malgré lui il découvre qu’il ne peut pas faire autrement que de regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux… Et soudain les muscles sous ses mains se tendent et le blond décoche un coup de tête que, Sharingan oblige, il n’a aucun mal à éviter, mais qui le force à reculer d’un pas, à relâcher sa prise.

« Sasuke… Connard… J’arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé aussi bas et que tu le laisses _faire_ … »

Il rit, de nouveau, et Sasuke déteste ce rire.

« Tu ne comprend donc pas Naruto-kun ? Sasuke a _choisi_ de me laisser faire. Il n’y a _rien_ que tu puisses contre cela.»

Tout en parlant ils ont lutté un instant, et Naruto a beau être rapide, face au Sharingan il ne fait pas le poids. Ses mains sont de nouveau capturées entre celles de son adversaire, et ‘Sasuke’ crochète sa jambe pour empêcher tout coup de pied vicieux – ce serait tout à fait le genre de Naruto, et il aurait d’ailleurs l’approbation totale de Sasuke sur ce coup-là : ça signifierait qu’il se comporte enfin en vrai ninja et qu’il donne vraiment tout ce qu’il a, sans céder à ce stupide sentimentalisme à propos de liens qui n’existent plus.

Il se sent engourdi, dans ce corps qui ne lui répond pas, et son esprit tourne en cercle comme le ferait un animal en cage, percevant tout ce qui ce passe mais refusant d’y prêter vraiment attention, comme si ça se passait loin, ou de l’autre côté d’un mur de verre...

 

« Réponds bordel, tu ne vas pas te laisser faire... _SASUKE, REPOND MOI !_ »

Il n’y a plus seulement cette colère immensément froide dans les yeux de Naruto, mais aussi une panique grandissante et mal réprimée, un désespoir pressant et pathétique tandis que les mots qui confirment une fois de plus qu’il ne s’adresse pas à son ancien équipier continuent de couler, moqueurs.

« Vois-tu ce corps Naruto-kun ? Il est presque parfait n’est-ce pas ? Jeune et puissant, en bien des points infiniment supérieur à mes anciennes mues… Et il a cette intéressante et précieuse faculté de contrer le pouvoir des Bijus… Tu l’ignorais, n’est-ce pas ?

-  _Sas’ke_ , _bon sang_ … 

- Tu es une épine dans le pied, Naruto-kun. Ton obstination est divertissante, mais vite lassante. J’aurais dû me débarrasser de toi dès le début, mais il s’est ensuite avéré que tu pouvais te révéler utile… Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

 

Naruto ne sait pas, et visiblement il s’en fou, parce qu’il continue de postillonner à plein volume des imprécations, des insultes et des provocations destinées à Sasuke, visant à le faire réagir. Avec une torsion brusque, il parvient de nouveau à dégager sa main, et celle-ci finit sa course dans le visage de Sasuke. En force brute il l’a toujours dépassé, se souvient le jeune homme sans pourtant ressentir la pointe de _jalousie-rancœur-colère_ à laquelle il est habitué.

Il sent la peau se fendre, et le sang poisseux couler, l’étincelle de douleur se diffuser puis disparaître.

Mais Naruto n’a pas eu suffisamment d’espace pour armer son coup, celui-ci manque de force destructrice pour faire vraiment mal…  Sasuke- _Orochimaru_ penche la tête, mais ne fait rien pour intercepter le poing tandis que Naruto frappe encore et encore.

 

Il rythme les coups avec des insultes, des expressions ordurières qui ne parviennent pas à faire disparaître l’expression hideuse, à la fois indulgente et moqueuse, que Sasuke sent sur son propre visage.

«  _Que de fougue, que de fougue_ … » Exactement comme un professeur qui commente avec une  affabilité railleuse les progrès d’un élève duquel on n’attend pas grand-chose mais qui s’accroche malgré tout. « Une telle obstination aveugle finira par être ta fin, Naruto-kun… »

Une fraction de seconde cela semble tirer Naruto de sa rage.

« Tu as de la chance d’être dans le corps de ce salopard de Sasuke, sale Serpent, sinon je t’arracherais la tête. » Puis : «  _SASUKE, ESPECE DE CONNARD, JE SAIS QUE T’ES LA ET QUE TU M’ENTENDS, TU T’EN SORTIRAS PAS COMME CA, JE TE RAMENERAIS !!!_

- Je vais te dire pourquoi je ne me suis pas soucié de te faire abattre plus tôt… »

La voix est douce, soudain, comme la lame d’un kunaï contre une gaine de velours. Il y a là quelque chose qui semble capter l’attention de Naruto.

« Vois-tu, tu as quelque chose dont j’ai besoin. Ou plutôt quelque chose dont _Sasuke_ a besoin… »

De sa main libre, il récupère quelques gouttes de sang qui coulent sur la joue de son adversaire, et les goûte presque pensivement.

Naruto est muet, comme envoûté par les paroles, cette voix qui impose l’écoute.

« C’est singulier, parce que cette chose, dont lui aussi a besoin… C’est un étrange orgueil, mais il n’a jamais voulu la prendre. Alors que c’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin pour avoir un corps _réellement_ parfait, et lui toute la puissance dont il rêvait…

Tu sais, d’une certaine façon, tu as raison Naruto-kun. Il est là, et il t’entend… »

Les pupilles de Naruto se dilatent et quelque chose d’éperdu les traverse, mais déjà la voix d’Orochimaru poursuit.

« Mais il ne peut rien faire, et même s’il avait pu… Crois-tu qu’il le ferait pour quelqu’un comme _toi ?_ Uchiha Itachi est plus important que tout. C’est pour cela qu’il a trahi, c’est pour cela qu’il m’a laissé son corps… Et même s’il reste des traces de lui… Elles ne seront bientôt plus suffisantes. Bientôt l’assimilation de mon âme dans ce corps si parfait sera complète, et il n’y aura plus rien. »

 

Naruto étouffe un son qui semble l’accouplement d’un sanglot et d’un rugissement de haine pure. Orochimaru recule d’un demi pas, laissant plus de place entre eux sans pour autant rompre la prise.

« Pour l’instant il est encore là, Naruto-kun. Peut-être voudrais-tu le saluer avant la fin ? Parce qu’après tout, s’il ne restait aucune trace de lui… Te tuer n’aurait aucun sens. »

 

Et les yeux de Naruto s’ouvrent, sont bleus, bleus, _bleus_ tandis que le kunaï qui a fait son apparition dans la main gauche de Sasuke pénètre jusqu'à la garde la peau tendre de l’estomac-.

 

 

 

-et Sasuke hurle, hurle, _hurla_ , et quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa main était refermée sur la poignée froide d’un kunaï qui lacérait le vide en face de lui.

Un spasme énorme parcouru son corps, tordant son ventre, et il parvint à peine à rouler sur le bord du futon avant de vomir par terre.

 

Il resta un long moment ainsi dans l’obscurité, presque à quatre patte, un avant-bras appuyé par terre et l’autre, celui qui tenait le kunaï, replié contre son ventre tandis qu’il se vidait spasmodiquement sur le parquet de sa chambre.

Même quand les contractions qui n’expulsaient plus rien eurent cessé, il resta ainsi, les yeux fermés, attendant que le monde cesse de se convulser sous lui.

Il se redressa finalement, tremblant et trempé de sueur, pour rejoindre à tâtons la salle de bain minuscule.

 

Une douche bouillante nettoya ses bras, son visage et les mèches souillées, et quand il émergea ses mains avaient cessé de trembler.

Il se sentait toujours aussi… aussi _sale,_ à défaut d’un autre mot. Toujours aussi souillé.

Il rêvait parfois son impuissance et sa faiblesse, son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit pour les empêcher de mourir, son incapacité à surpasser Itachi… Mais jamais il n’avait… piégé dans son propre corps… et Naruto…

_C’était un rêve, un rêve, c’était un rêve…_

Même le mantra qu’il répétait dans sa tête ne parvenait pas à l’apaiser.

 

C’était un rêve, mais il avait été terriblement réaliste. Ce Naruto plus adulte, les paroles, les _actes_  d’Orochimaru…

  _C’était un rêve…_

Mais rêve ou non, c’était quelque chose qu’il voyait fort bien l’idiot faire, s’obstiner à essayer de le “sauver” jusqu’au bout, rester a porté d’Orochimaru parce qu’il espérait un miracle… _Imbécile…_

Ce n’était même pas la mo- le _meurtre_ de Naruto qui le mettait dans cet état, qui provoquait la bouffée rageuse en lui… C’était le fait qu’il en _rêve_ , encore et encore alors que seul Itachi aurait dû importer, alors que c’est de plonger le kunaï dans le ventre de son frère qu’il aurait dû rêver…

Il avait laissé Naruto en vie, et pour la peine l’idiot continuerait à le poursuivre, c’était inévitable. Il _continuait_ à le poursuivre, jusque dans des rêves bien trop élaborés et bien trop réalistes…

Cela le mettait hors de lui.

Ce lien… il restait trop fort, et lui se montrait trop faible, cette faiblesse dégoûtante qui l’avait fait hésiter, qui le faisait rêver… Itachi avait peut-être raison, il ne le haïssait pas encore assez, si la perspective de donner son corps pour pouvoir le tuer le mettait dans cet état…

Ce n’était qu’un rêve, mais… Non pas un rêve prémonitoire –il ne croyait pas un mot de ces sornettes superstitieuses-, mais un message de son esprit. Un condensé de tout ce à quoi il évitait de penser, de tout ce qu’il craignait… _Dégoûtant, dégoûtant…_

 Mais il n’avait pas le loisir de craindre, d’hésiter ou de tergiverser. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela : il fallait qu’il soit fort, qu’il haïsse.

Comment pouvait-il oser craindre de perdre son corps, de tuer Naruto, peut-être, si cela lui permettait d’abattre Itachi, de les venger ?

 

Lentement, son regard se focalisa sur sa main. À la lueur blême de l’ampoule nue, la cicatrice serpentant sur la peau ressortait faiblement.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche, et mordit la peau pâle, les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur la minuscule étincelle de douleur pour apaiser son esprit… Ce n’était rien, absolument rien. À peine un inconfort momentané… Ce n’était rien par rapport aux plaies du dragon à l’intérieur de lui, ce n’était rien par rapport à la brûlure incandescente de sa haine…

Il expira, et laissa retomber sa main. Il avait fait fausse route. Il ne devait pas s’autoriser à craindre quoi que ce soit, à redouter les moyens qui pouvaient lui permettra d’abattre son frère. Ce n’était que faiblesse de sa part.

S’il devait donner son corps pour cela… Hé bien tant pis. La haine devait être plus forte que la peur, que le dégoût. Orochimaru pouvait avoir son corps si cela lui chantait, tant qu’il accomplissait son but.

S’il devait tuer Naruto… Ça n’avait pas d’importance, parce que le lien avec Itachi était le plus fort. Devait être le plus fort.

 

Il devait éliminer toute faiblesse, toute hésitation.

Il devait être fort, et haïr. Le reste n’importait pas.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
